AKB0049: Galactic Idols
by Seraphius
Summary: "The bonds I've made, the memories I've treasured, and the hope I've been bestowed, are eternal. For they will be yours, always." - Daryn Kingsley
1. Stage 00

**Stage 00**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the AKB0048 series or any other songs or ideas that I might have obtained them from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **January 9th, S.C 49**

 ** _Akiba City, Akibastar_** **…**

Within the Inner Sanctum of Akibastar's central city, the chief manager of AKB0048, Tsubasa Katagiri, was racing towards the heart of the temple, which housed the mysterious Sensei Sensei. In recent memory, AKB0048 has been solidifying their strong presence within the galaxy. However, the ratings on their performances have been showing signs of decline, with various planets losing their interest in the idol group. At first, the signs were not obvious. But as years went by, the gradual loss in popularity of AKB0048 grew more obvious.

Alarmed by this, Tsubasa and the AKB staff has been working through the records to see what could be causing this as well as to see if they could work out a solution to prevent AKB0048 from falling out of the water. To her surprise, Tsubasa discovered that the decline began right after the disappearance of her best friend and fellow idol, the 13th Atsuko Maeda (Acchan). Looking further back, AKB0048 has been at the apex of its popularity in history ever since Acchan became a successor. But like all golden ages, it does not last very long.

Pondering over this, Tsubasa knew that she needed to be certain that the upcoming 77th Generation Audition, which is right around the corner, would bring a new generation of idols that can bring new life to their fans. But as she was thinking of it, the shrine maidens of the Inner Sanctum alerted her that Sensei Sensei had begun to speak again.

Dressed in her shrine attire, Tsubasa arrived at the hall where Sensei Sensei rested at the far end. A few shrine maidens stood there as they listen to Sensei Sensei speak. Seeing Tsubasa's approach, they immediately inform her of what was happening.

"Tsubasa-sama!"

"Sensei Sensei is speaking again?" Tsubasa inquired.

"Yes. He has been repeating a set of words we can't seem to understand."

Tsubasa glanced into the darkened hallway only to be met with dual glowing eyes as a deep echoing voice spoke.

 **"A Million Dreams. A Million Dreams. A Million Dreams."**

"Those are the words Sensei Sensei has been repeating." A shrine maiden said.

"A Million...Dreams..." Tsubasa murmured in thought.

 **"The Energy Never Dies."**

"Eh?"

 **"** **The Energy Never Dies** **.** **The Energy Never Dies** **."**

"W-Wait…Sensei Sensei didn't say those words before..." Another shrine maiden muttered in surprise.

"The Energy...Never Dies..." Tsubasa quietly repeated in deep thought, ' _What could Sensei Sensei be trying to say?_ '

Sensei Sensei's presence began to fade, **"Metrostar..."**

"Metrostar!?" Tsubasa gaped in shock, "That planet is-..."

"Tsubasa-sama." The first shrine maiden called, "What's wrong?"

"No… _What's wrong_ isn't the question." Tsubasa turned back towards the hall entrance, "We should be asking, what could be on Metrostar that has Sensei Sensei so intrigued?"

As she exited the Inner Sanctum and return to her office in her business attire, Tsubasa contemplated over what Sensei Sensei had said. But as she did, warming memories of the past began to reappear, flashing across her mind. Perplexed, Tsubasa got to her Holocom and began looking through the immense number of applicants that had signed up for the AKB0048 77th Generation Audition and were accepted through the first round. Many of them were fairly promising with vocal talents ranging from decent to imposing. Of course, their inexperience was painfully obvious but the applicants certainly had spirit and that was what idols needed to have.

As Tsubasa was reviewing the last few applicants, a sudden call came in from her staff.

"Yes?"

"Tsubasa-sama. We have a situation."

The AKB manager blinked in alarm, "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Well, no. It's not a serious problem but…we have an issue here." The caller said with uncertainty, "You see, we have another applicant here who's performance apparently has placed the staff in a predicament on whether we should accept him or not."

Tsubasa blinked, " _Him_? Are you aware that-"

"Yes, Tsubasa-sama. We are aware of the rules but...I believe you should see this before saying anything."

The AKB manager was puzzled. The rules clearly stated that boys cannot be accepted into AKB0048. Even the general public, especially the fans, were aware of this. And yet, here is this male who still auditioned regardless.

"Send it over."

* * *

 **January 12th, S.C 49**

 ** _Lancatown, Lancastar_** **…**

At the local space station, two young girls could be found holding their bags while they stood next to a shuttle that was set to take them to the orbital spaceport. One had long blonde pigtails named Yuka Ichijo while the other girl had long puffy pink hair named Orine Aida.

Holding up a promise made four years ago to AKB0048, they waited for their close friend, Nagisa Motomiya, who was also in on the promise. However, her recent doubts about it made it uncertain if she would join them.

Worried, Orine took out her unique riceball shaped phone to call Nagisa but received no response.

"Where could she be?" Orine wondered, concern lacing her voice.

Agitated by their friend's absence, Yuka scowled, "Forget her. We don't need that coward to come."

As Yuka boarded the shuttle, Orine felt hesitant to simply depart and leave her fellow pinkette behind. However, as the shuttle gave a loud rumbling noise, she took it as her indication to get on board. With the doors closing, Orine glanced over to her friend and could visibly see that Yuka did not want to leave Nagisa behind.

…But they had to go, to fulfil their childhood promise with or without Nagisa. As the shuttle began to take off, Orine noticed something just outside of the shuttle window.

"Nagisa!"

"What!?"

To both girls' shock, they can see their pink-haired friend racing towards the moving shuttle on her hovercycle. As Nagisa got close, however, her hovercycle suddenly lost balance and she fell off. Despite being a little hurt, Nagisa continued on foot, trying to keep up with the shuttle.

Seeing this, Orine acted quickly and opened the shuttle door, trying to reach out for her friend but as the shuttle picked up speed, they were getting too distant to reach each other. It was then that Yuka reached out of the shuttle door, bending over, and catching Nagisa by the fingers. Orine quickly joined in the effort and, just when the shuttle lifted from the ground, the girls pulled themselves into the shuttle.

As the shuttle ascended into the atmosphere at high speeds, the girls overcame the shock of the moment, all with tears in their eyes.

"Nagisa!" Orine called. "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Good grief." Yuka muttered with a hint of relief, "You scared me half to death, Nagisa. Don't do that again!"

Through her tears, Nagisa simply smiled, "Let's got together...toward our dreams!"

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Stage 01 - The First Step**

Nagisa, Orine, and Yuka meet some of the other girls also heading for the AKB0048 auditions and find out through the news that their friend Chieri is missing and is suspected to be heading towards the auditions too. But being away from their homeworlds, the girls are exposed to the dangers of the greater galaxy. However, the girls have an encounter that brings their fates to intertwine with an unexpecting ally...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphias here. The thrill for AKB0048 seems pretty much none existent and the old, classical members of AKB48 we have grown to love and adore are all gone. As sad as it is, I truly hope nobody as forgotten the old members of the greatest idol group in the world. Here is the remake of my AKB fanfic and it follows different route of the anime along with an OC. Hope you find it interesting.**

 **Huge thanks to co-writer Nagisa Maeda for beta-reading this fanfic. Please do check out his stories!**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in the chapter:

 **Audition Applicants**

Nagisa Motomiya

Orine Aida

Yuka Ichijo

 **AKB Staff**

Tsubasa Katagiri - AKB Manager


	2. Stage 01: The First Step

**Stage 01:** **The First Step**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the AKB0048 series or any other songs or ideas that I might have obtained them from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **January 12th, S.C 49**

 ** _Lancastar Spaceport_** **...**

As any spaceport would look, it was filled with people travelling to and from Lancastar. But since Lancastar was more of a planet that generally functioned as an industrial engine, there wasn't many people travelling to Lancastar. Still, there were those who needed to land at the Lancastar Spaceport to continue onto another cruiser to reach their destination.

As of now, Nagisa, Orine, and Yuka have left the shuttle that had taken them to the spaceport, now they needed to search for the vessel that would take them to the location of the audition. As Orine searched for the vessel they need to enter, Yuka glanced over to Nagisa and Her face fell into a deadpanned expression.

"Seriously, Nagisa. Why did you come wearing your school uniform?"

"Well, I thought I'd be good to dress up." Nagisa answered, "People wear uniforms to weddings and funerals, right?"

"What kind of reason is that? We're not going to a wedding or a fune-"

 ***** _ **Bump!**_ *****

A stranger suddenly came running behind them and bumped into Orine, who fell forward a bit from the impact.

Seeing that the stranger did not bother to turn around, Yuka scowled and shouted, "Hey you! Get back here and apologize to her!"

"No, Yuka. It's okay."

"Huh?"

"Come on. Let's go."

While uncertain of Orine's reassurance, Yuka sighed before the girls continued forward.

"Are you hurt, Orine?" Nagisa asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine." She reassured softly.

"That's good."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_** **...**

The stranger that ran by and bumped into Orine continued on for a while until she finally stopped to catch her breath. Upon entering the vast chamber that led to the hangers of the cruisers, the stranger, who turned out to be a young girl, took a look around her while remaining vigilant that nobody suspicious was eyeing on her. Seeing that she seems safe for the time being, the girl continued to walk towards her destination.

She wore a dark-blue trench coat with a pink and white stripe on each sleeve, a yellow scarf, brown pants, black shoes, a white single-strapped backpack, and a light-brown oversized newsboy cap that covered almost her entire head. Beneath that cap, she had long, wavy, aqua-blue hair with the same-colored eyes.

As she walked, the girl heard a familiar sound that brought a smile to her face. A small green luminescent organism began floating around her and squealed endearingly.

"Did you go out for another look around, Kirara?" The girl smiled at the creature, "Find anything interesting?"

The creature called a Kirara shook its tiny head.

"I see." The girl's expression grew serious, "Come on, let's go."

Looking up towards a nearby monitor that listed the departures and arrivals of each present and incoming cruisers, she saw that the vessel she needed to take was at Gate 8. But before she could be on her way, the girl spotted something alarming at the bottom of the screen. A news intel was describing that the daughter of the Zodiac Corporation's CEO had either gone missing or had been kidnapped.

With a frown on her face, the girl began to walk quickly towards Gate 8 with the little green Kirara floating close behind her.

Nothing was on her mind besides getting to the cruiser before something unexpected could happen. Reaching the level where Gate 8 was located, the girl knew she was almost there.

 ***** _ **GLEEAAM!**_ *****

Suddenly, a small but brief flash of light appeared behind her, causing the girl to look toward the source. To her shock, her Kirara was floating around a young teenage boy, who smiled at the sight of the creature. He was wearing a white short-sleeved undershirt with a white and black vest over it, a red medium-length scarf, blue baggy jeans, red and grey sneakers, a red flat cap with a black and white music note on one of its side, a black backpack, and a guitar case. His face held a gentle expression and he had bright violet eyes with short black hair with violet highlights.

Raising his hand out, the boy gestured the Kirara to come and it did, landing on the boy's index finger. The Kirara squeaked as it rested on the boy's hands. The boy then glanced over to the girl with a smile and bowed before walking away. As the boy left, the girl stared in disbelief before glancing at her Kirara.

Returning to her senses, the girl shook her head and thought, ' _No...I must have been seeing things_...'

* * *

 ** _Hours later_** **...**

Nagisa, Orine, and Yuka had managed to make it to their designated cruiser, which took off as soon as they settled into their cabins. They watched outside of the window to see their home Lancastar grew farther and farther until it ultimately vanished into the distance. Nagisa shed some tears, already feeling a bit homesick, but Yuka called her out and reminded her of the promise the three of them made. Orine then reminded Yuka that it wasn't just the three of them. Giving it a bit of thought, Nagisa and Yuka quickly remembered Chieri Sono, a girl from a wealthy family who visited them four years prior and introduced them to AKB0048.

"Even though, she was a high-class girl, wearing frilly clothes, she played with us a lot." Yuka recalled.

"We even went to that concert together too." Nagisa added.

"That brings back such fond memories." Orine smiled.

Yuka then questioned, "I wonder if she still wants to join AKB. After all, it's been years."

"Of course, she does." Nagisa asserted with certainty, "If we haven't forgotten the promise, I'm sure she hasn't. We may even see her at the AKB audition."

"Really?" A sudden, unrecognizable voice muttered...above them?

Nagisa jumped at the sound of the ceiling opening up, revealing a little blonde preteen hanging upside down.

"You girls want to be in AKB too?" The girl asked.

"Hey, who are you?" Yuka asked firmly.

The girl chuckled and held her hands out, "I am Sonata!"

Without saying a word, Yuka walked over, pulled the girl Sonata off from the ceiling, and carried her towards the door.

As they exited the cabin, Sonata spoke up, "Please keep me a secret."

"A secret?" Orine asked.

"Sonata is going to join AKB like you!"

This caught the three older girls off guard, even more so when another screamed down the hall.

"NO WAY!?" Another girl cried down the hallway, "Y-YOU GIRLS ARE ALSO AUDITIONING FOR AKB TOO!?"

Before anyone can respond, another girl gently replied softly, "So am I."

"Huh!?"

As the girls glanced down the other side of the hall, Sonata called out, "Oh hey, Linda!"

"Who?"

* * *

 ** _Later_** **...**

At lunchtime, the six girls all went together to the café and ate together. The loud girl, who seemed to be always in a state of panic or depression, was named Makoto Yokomizo. The other girl with spectacles was Suzuko Kanzaki. While Nagisa, Orine, Yuka, Suzuko, and Makoto sat together and chats, Sonata simply sat beneath the table and swiped food from the other girls in secrecy. As she ate Nagisa's last chicken, Orine peered down and asked Sonata why she was hiding. It was revealed that she was a stowaway and she failed the first selections of the audition, much to their surprise. Despite being questioned of her legitimacy of being here, Sonata remained adamant and declared her intent to join AKB0048. Suzuko reassured her that it may be possible for her to join, despite not meeting the age requirement.

As the girls finished their meal, Orine noticed the Holonews reporting something that caught her attention.

"What's wrong, Orine?" Yuka asked.

Orine pointed at the nearest Holovision screen, "Did the news just mention Zodiac?"

Following Orine's line of sight, the girls watched as the news made their report, " _The whereabouts of Zodiac Corporation's heiress, Chieri Sono, still remains unknown. The scope of the search has been expanded and a serious operation is being conducted_."

As the news-lady continued to speak, an image of a pretty young girl with long aqua-blue hair and eyes was displayed on screen.

"Chieri?!" Nagisa, Orine, and Yuka exclaimed in surprise.

"You three know her?" Suzuko asked.

"Yes." Nagisa nodded.

The three then explained that Zodiac Corporation is owned by Chieri's father while also finding it shocking that she would go missing.

As they talked, a pair of the cruiser's staff members walked up to the girls, "Pardon me, you girls."

"Yes?" Nagisa responded.

"Does any of you know Ms. Chieri Sono."

"Uh, yes. We've heard of her."

"We received information that she boarded this ship. Do you girls know anything about that?"

"This ship?" Orine muttered in surprise.

"Yes. From what we've gathered, she seems to be going to some kind of audition."

That caught the girls in complete awe, causing the staff members to sigh at their surprised expressions.

"Looks like you girls have no idea." The staff members began to leave, "If you find her, please let the crew know."

The girls easily knew that, if the information is true, Chieri is auditioning for AKB0048. Immediately, the girls began to search for her. While Orine was glad that Chieri seemed to be striving for the same goal they once promised, Yuka spoke up and told Orine that Chieri's situation may be more serious. Since she is reported missing, it is highly possible that Chieri simply ran away from home.

The trio split and began searching frantically throughout the ship. Since Chieri was hiding, she would definitely be at a place where there aren't many people. After nearly an hour without success, Nagisa went to search around the engine rooms. Calling out for her old friend, Nagisa was still hopeful that she would find her childhood friend.

She came to a sudden stop when a green Kirara appeared before her and floated around her. As the creature squealed, Nagisa somehow knew that the Kirara was prompting her to follow, which she did. Nagisa followed the Kirara into a nearby engine room.

Upon entering, Nagisa wasted no time to call out her friend, "Chieri, are you here?"

The Kirara flew towards the other end of the room and landed on the hand of the stranger that bumped into Orine at the Spaceport.

"Hey, it's you." Nagisa recalled.

"He used to shine..." The stranger muttered, "But he lost his glow...Are you looking for Chieri Sono?"

"Do you know her?" Nagisa asked with hope.

The stranger did not answer but replied, "Do you plan on turning her over to the ship's crew?"

"No!" Nagisa answered firmly, "I want to find Chieri because...I want to go to an audition with her."

The stranger chuckled, "If you want to pass that audition, you should turn her over instead. That way, you will have one less rival."

"What are you saying?" Nagisa questioned.

"The General Elections, the Successions, and the others..." The stranger continued, "Even if you pass the audition and make it into AKB0048, they'll all be your rivals. Someone will pass and others will fail. Behind someone's smile is someone else's tears. I can't imagine someone, who hasn't yet realized it's a competition among rivals, could possibly become a member of AKB0048."

"Wait!" Nagisa called as the stranger began to leave, "Why would you say that? Wait!"

The stranger did not respond and left. After hearing all of that, she exited the engine room and return towards the central hall of the ship, pondering over what the stranger said.

"I had never thought about everyone becoming my rival..." Nagisa muttered to herself, "I just wanted everyone to pass...everyone to smile. That's all I had thought about..."

As she continued to think out load, Nagisa suddenly came to a stop after remembering something, "Wait a minute...How did that person know the audition I was referring to was for AKB0048? I don't recall mentioning it to her..."

Before Nagisa could contemplate over that, she faintly began to hear what sounds like a guitar being strummed. Following the sound, Nagisa definitely knew it was someone playing a guitar. Reaching a corner, she peeked over to see a young boy with violet hair and eyes sitting on the floor, strumming an acoustic guitar, and gazing at a sheet of paper packed with sentences on it. Curious, Nagisa continued to quietly watch as the boy began to play gradual and gentle tune. Then, he opened his mouth and began to sing **(1*)** :

 _Oh, my dear, do you remember,_

 _How we spent so many sleepless nights?_

 _The stars high above left endearing lights across the sky._

 _And that same sky reminds me,_

 _Of the whispered promise that we made,_

 _As we felt our summer fade away._

 _The shadow...that hides behind your smile,_

 _It says all the things that your heart can't say._

 _The silence...says so much more than words,_

 _But I pretend it doesn't hurt._

 _I just keep waiting for you,_

 _To come back and tell me the truth._

 _It's all that I can do._

 _Like every great summer fades away,_

 _And just like the promise me we made._

 _Like your smile, it's getting harder to take._

 _Oh, my dear, do you remember how we gazed into the summer sky?_

 _The light danced across your face and sparkled in your eyes._

 _And the promise we whispered, now a secret carried by the wind,_

 _We said our bond would never die._

As he finished singing, the boy let out a relieved sigh. Before he could reach into his guitar case for something, the boy suddenly heard a fast-paced clapping to his right. Glancing over, he finally noticed Nagisa standing there, clapping gleefully with an entranced smile on her face.

The boy flinched, dumbstruck, as Nagisa darted over to him, "Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness! That was a wonderful song! What song is that? Is it from AKB0048? Or is it from someone else? Tell me! Tell me!"

Speaking at such an unnaturally rapid speed, the boy stared at Nagisa's glittering eyes with sheer uncertainty until he managed to force a smile and held his hand up, "Hello to you too..."

"Eh?"

...

Realizing what she just did, Nagisa snapped out of her stupor and panicked.

"O-Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry!" Nagisa blushed, jumped back, and bowed again and again in apology, "I didn't mean to listen in on you! I just thought that your song was so wonderful, I had to listen. I'm so sorry!"

Seeing Nagisa's frantic reaction, the boy chuckled a bit before standing up, "Don't worry. It's alright. I was simply surprised to meet a fellow passenger down here. Since no one tends to wander around this part of the ship other than the crew, whom comes here at certain times, I wasn't expecting any company."

He placed his guitar back into its case along with the song lyrics before looking back at Nagisa to officially greet her, "Still, I am glad you like my song. My name is Daryn Kingsley."

"A-Ah hello, my name is Nagisa Motomiya. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nagisa bowed, "So...that was your song?"

"Aye." The boy Daryn nodded, "Wrote it myself. But it still could use some modifications so it's nearly complete. Just not yet."

"That was still an amazing song." Nagisa praised with a warm smile, "I would love to hear the rest of it."

"I would be honored if you would hear the final version." Daryn returned the smile, "I have to say, it's great to meet someone on this ship who has a love for music."

"Yes." Nagisa nodded, "I do love music. And I am so happy to see someone love entertainment just as much as me and my friends."

"Your friends?"

"Nagisa!" Yuka suddenly appeared, calling out to her friend as she and Orine approached, "There you are! We were looking for you."

"Eh? Who is this?" Orine asked.

Daryn faced the two newcomers and respectfully bowed, "Daryn Kingsley, at your service."

Nagisa then spoke up, "I just met him while I was searching. He was singing a wonderful song and I couldn't help but listen."

"For real? It was that good?" Yuka raised a brow.

Orine patted her friend's shoulder, "Yuka! That was rude."

"Oh. Umm...Sorry..."

Orine faced towards Daryn and bowed, "I apologize for my friend. My name is Orine Aida."

"Yuka Ichijo."

"A pleasure." Daryn smiled at the two girls before glancing over to Nagisa, "Did you three lose something or someone?"

"Huh?"

"You mentioned that you were searching just now."

"Oh yes." Nagisa nodded, "We are looking for an old friend of ours. Her name is Chieri Sono."

Daryn blinked at that name, "The heiress of Zodiac Corporation?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"No. All I know is that she is missing and is rumored to be on this vessel." Daryn raised a brow, "You know...Now that I think about it, the ship's crew has been asking around about her and they mentioned something about...attending an audition."

"Aaah..."

The three girls were a bit nervous at those last few words. Since they are on a vessel that is affiliated with the DGTO (Deep Galactic Trade Organization), they were a bit scared to mention what the audition is for to random people, in fear that it could tip off someone who works for the DES (Destroy Entertainment Soldiers).

Seeing their uneasy demeanor, Daryn narrowed his eyes, "Does this audition have anything to do with you girls...trying to become AKB0048's 77th Generation Trainees?"

All three girls were feeling very uneasy as Yuka grew defensive, "How exactly would you know that?"

Daryn grinned before lifting up his guitar case over his shoulder, "Because I am also applying for this audition."

...

"WHAAAT!?"

* * *

 ** _Later_** **...**

Nagisa, Orine, and Yuka were heading for the cruiser's central hall where passengers can socializes, to reunite with Suzuko, Makoto, and Sonata. Bringing Daryn along, they agreed to escort him in dropping off his guitar at his cabin before coming along to the central hall. On the way, Nagisa explained to Daryn about their lost friend and how they promised to join AKB0048 together. She also explained the possibility that she ran away from home to join the audition.

Hearing the whole story, Daryn agreed to keep an eye out for Chieri throughout the trip. Upon meeting with the other girls, Nagisa, Orine, and Yuka introduced Daryn to them. After hearing that he too has signed up for the AKB audition, they were astounded with mixed reactions.

Makoto was utterly terrified, "You can't be serious! AKB0048 are now recruiting boys!? Now I'll definitely fail for sure!"

"Woah..." Sonata looks awed, "I didn't know boys were allowed apply for AKB auditions."

"Actually, they shouldn't." Suzuko shifted her spectacles, "Boys are not allowed to join AKB0048. It was never allowed even since the group's predecessor AKB48 and it hasn't changed...until now."

Daryn then spoke, "To be honest, I didn't think they would even consider passing me in the first selections. But here I am."

"Umm...do you mind if ask, Kingsley-kun?" Orine inquired.

"Call me Daryn. I'm not solid when it comes to formalities. And no, I don't mind. Ask away."

"Well, Daryn-kun...Why are you auditioning for AKB0048?"

Daryn thought for a moment before answering, "Technically, I'm not trying to audition to join AKB0048. I want something else."

"Something else?" The girls asked at once.

"Aye." Daryn nodded, "Something that those who works for AKB0048 can help me with. You see, I want to-"

 ***** _ **BOOM!**_ *****

A loud explosion interrupted the conversation as the impact vibrated the entire vessel, followed by an alarm going off.

"Oh no!" Nagisa scowled, "Could this be..."

Everybody glanced towards the glassed ceiling to see squadrons of mechas approaching the vessel at high-speed.

"It's a DES attack!" Suzuko confirmed.

The mechas began blasting the engines, destroying it completely and immobilizing the vessel. As squads of mechas land on the exterior of the cruiser, drop-pods landed around them to break into the ship. One just so happens to land directly into the central hall as eight DES soldiers entered the hall.

"We, the DES, are taking over this cruiser." One of the soldiers announced, "We've released intelligence that there are a few girls on this vessel who are intending to audition for AKB0048. Remain silent and you will not be harmed."

"They're talking about us." Nagisa whispered as Daryn and the girls hid behind the couches, watching the DES troops searching each passenger and keeping a look out for any one making suspicious activity.

"We need to run." Yuka whispered.

"But those soldiers are looking everywhere." Orine said, "If we make a run for it, they'll see us and chase us."

"Leave that problem to me." Daryn said, "I'll distract them while you girls make your getaway."

"What? No! You mustn't do that!" Nagisa said in concern.

"Oi!" Yuka frowned, "Don't try to be a hero and sacrifice yourself."

"Hey. I have my own whole life ahead of me." Daryn replied before grinning, "I wouldn't have suggested it unless I knew I can handle these guys. When they come after me, you girls make a run for it."

"But-"

"No arguments. Just do it!"

With that, Daryn leapt over the couch and began sprinting towards a nearby pillar.

"You there! Get on the ground with your hands up!"

Daryn did not listen, jumping onto and off of the pillar, grabbing onto a lamp, and swiftly pulled himself onto the upper balcony before the DES troops began shooting.

"After him!"

All of the DES troops in the central hall stopped what they were doing and began to give chase. Seeing their opportunity, the girls made a run for it down nearby stairs.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_** **...**

Daryn was running like his life depended on it. Using his athletic skills and surroundings, he continued to free-run throughout the cruiser, trying to lose the pursuing DES soldiers. Constantly trying to elude being in firing sight of the DES, Daryn manoeuvred in less roomy locations to lessen the possibility of being shot. And yet, the DES soldiers behind him did not relent and, to his sheer dismay, was joined by other troops.

"Damn...I may have been a wee bit over my head." He muttered to himself.

He was starting to run out of breath so Daryn knew he had to lose them now. Turning around a corner, he noticed an opened vent high on the wall in front of him. Knowing this was his only chance to get away, he sprinted towards it as quick as could. Noticing a pipe just above him, Daryn jumped up grabbed the pipe and used the momentum to swing over, bringing his feet and legs through the opening as his body and head followed. But instead of feeling the solid ground on the other side of the wall, Daryn ended up landing on top of someone, causing both of them to tumble hard on the ground.

Fortunately, Daryn could hear the DES troops trying to find an alternate way to enter the chamber he was in. But remembering that he landed on someone, Daryn quickly stood up and apologized, "Sorry about that! I didn't mean to land on you. Are you alri-...What the-"

Daryn noticed that the person he landed on was the same girl he met at the spaceport. Only her cap has fallen off due to the impact, revealing her face. Getting a better look at her as she rubbed her head, Daryn instantly knew who was in front of him.

"Chieri Sono...?"

"Eh?"

At the sound of her name being called, Chieri recovered from the shock of the collision, grabbing her cap and trying to hide her notably long and wavy hair. The two stared each other for a brief moment before DES troopers can be heard nearby.

"Where is that room the brat swung into?"

"Over here!"

He needed to run. She needed to run. Wasting no time, Daryn grabbed one of Chieri's hands and made a beeline to the nearest exit possible. For a good few minutes, the two ran together, trying to get as far away from the DES as possible. Finally, they made their way into a large bar, where several passengers were gathered, trying to find safety from the DES.

Glancing over to Chieri, who's hair and face can still be seen, Daryn grabbed her cap out of her hands and began tucking her hair into it, putting the cap back on and hiding her face again.

"Keep this on and go join with the others."

Chieri made no immediate response but faintly nodded and went over to the other side of the crowd. Looking amidst them, Daryn could not see the other girls and was ready to search for them. But then another entrance to the bar opened and in came Nagisa, Orine, Yuka, and Sonata but Suzuko and Makoto are missing.

"Girls!"

"Daryn-kun!"

Before they can feel pleased to see each other, a pair of DES soldiers came storming in behind the girls as one of them reached out for Nagisa and Orine. Nagisa reacted quickly, pushing Orine closer to the crowd of people near Yuka and Sonata, but ended up getting caught by the DES soldier.

She cried in pain as the DES soldier yanked her hair, pulling her into the firm constraint of his arms.

"Nagisa!" Yuka cried, dreading her friend's safety.

Daryn winced at the sight of this, "Oh, for the love of-"

Completely disregarding the rationality behind his intent, Daryn raised his left foot up high and axe-kicked the edge of a nearby table, flipping it up in the air a bit before he threw a roundhouse kick at the table midair. The force launched it directly at the DES soldier not holding Nagisa, knocking them over. Stunned by this sudden attack, the DES soldier holding Nagisa swung his head in confusion before facing the direction where the table flew from, only to see Daryn leaping at him, throwing a flying kick into his face. Stunned by the impact, the DES soldier loosened his grip on Nagisa, freeing her.

"Daryn-kun! Thank you!"

"Go! Join the others!"

"R-Right!"

Nagisa wasted no time to join Orine, Yuka, and Sonata with the crowd. Daryn went to join them.

"Freeze!"

At the sound of a gun clicking, Daryn froze and slowly glanced towards the voice to see DES troops pointing their rifles at him. Daryn mentally cursed himself, realizing they came from the same entrance he and Chieri went through.

"On the ground now!"

Daryn then looked over to see the two soldiers he stunned early have recovered and have their rifles fixated on him.

With no nearby cover to protect him, Daryn knew there was no way out for him. Doing as he was ordered, he knelt on the ground with his hands at the back of his head. One of the DES soldier stomped over, shoving Daryn onto the floor, and slammed one foot on his back to keep him down.

As he cringed in pain, Nagisa grew fearful, "Daryn-kun!"

A sense of dread enveloped her and her friends as they watched Daryn getting apprehended. At the same time, Chieri saw this from the other side of the room and grimaced at the sight of it.

 ***** _ **Song: AKB Sanjou**_ *****

But then, she noticed her Kirara appearing, beginning to glow, followed by rock music being played in the speakers. Everyone froze from the sound of music.

"Is that 00?" The soldier, restraining Daryn, asked.

"I think so! They've hacked into the ship's internal broadcast system!"

Before any of them can react, a sudden burst of light from outside the ship's window blinded them. Nagisa glanced behind her and smiled at the sight of the AKB0048 starship, Flying Get, entering concert mode as it deployed its own mechas.

"It's 00!" Nagisa cheered.

Daryn grinned at the view for moment before realizing his chance. He rolled over to get the soldier's foot off of him before flipping back and jumping back to get some cover behind the nearby tables with the girls.

"Hey! Don't move, you little-GAAH!"

 ***** _ **ZAAAP!**_ *****

Before any of the soldiers can react, they were suddenly electrocuted by an automated hair bow. It deactivated the power suits of the soldiers before returning to its owner: the 5th Minami Takahashi.

The captain of AKB0048, riding on a hover platform, grabbed her hair bow and placed it back in her hair.

"AKB0048 has arrived!" As the AKB captain said that, Fellow idols, Sayaka Akimoto the 10th and Haruna Kojima the 8th, joined in on the action.

"Takamina!" Yuka called in relief.

"Kojiharu-san and Sayaka-san too!" Orine added.

"Everyone get to safety down at the airlocks! We'll cover your escape!" Takamina ordered as more DES troops began to enter the room. Takamina, Kojiharu, and Sayaka began to bravely fend off the DES onslaught before being joined by Tomomi Itano the 10th as the passengers began to evacuate.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Daryn muttered to Nagisa.

"Eh?"

"AKB0048 isn't just a group of talented idols but also protectors of the people. This is what you look up to...What I look up to."

"Yes!" Nagisa nodded.

"Come on. We need to go."

"Right!"

Everyone began to follow the rest of the passengers to the ship's airlocks. But then, Nagisa stopped running and began to grip her the side of her hair.

"What's wrong, Nagisa?" Yuka asked.

"I-It's gone! My ribbon." Nagisa shouted, "It must have fallen out when...I have to get it back!"

Nagisa immediately ran back the other way, much to everyone's shock. Yuka tried to call her back but a nearby explosion kept her from following. Peering through the fire and smoke, Daryn can see Nagisa making a beeline back to the bar.

As she arrived, Nagisa could see the wreckage the fighting had caused. Even the lights inside were all out with only the stars outside the glass wall lighting the room. Searching through the debris, Nagisa was relieved to see her mother's ribbon just lying on the ground. She picked it up and tied it back onto her hair, but her relief was short-lived when a DES soldier landed right behind her and picked her up.

"Got one target!"

As Nagisa screamed, the soldier was suddenly jumped on, causing him to drop his target. Shaking around to throw his assailant off, the soldier began shooting his rifle only for his attacker to raise a picked-up rifle and slam the butt of it into the soldier's helmet, knocking him out.

Nagisa looked up to see the person who saved her was the same one she met in the engine room.

"Ah. Thank you for saving me. I-...Wait." Nagisa could barely see her savior's face, but she definitely recognized this person, "You're..."

On cue, her savior shifted her head, throwing the cap off and revealing her face. There was no doubt about it on Nagisa's mind. This was her childhood friend, Chieri Sono.

"Chieri...It's you, isn't it? Look! It's me, Nagisa! Do you remember?"

"Nagisa..."

"Yes! It's me!"

"What were you thinking!?" Chieri scorned, shocked her old friend, "You want to become a member of AKB0048, but you can't even protect yourself! Are you trying to bring your seniors down with you!?"

Nagisa flinched as Chieri held the butt of the rifle at her, "Chieri, I would never-"

"If you don't try to bring down your rivals down either," Chieri continued, "You will never become a successor!"

"C-Chieri..." As Nagisa gazes into the eyes of her old friend, it was perfectly clear to her that Chieri has changed. She remembered her as being somewhat shy and sweet. But now, she has become so different...more grim.

 ***** _ **BOOM!**_ *****

A blast from one of the mechas outside struck the bar, causing the room to shake. Already weakened by the gunshots by the DES soldier earlier, the chandelier right above the girls snapped and began to fall directly Nagisa.

"Look out!"

 ***** _ **Crash!**_ *****

Out of sheer instinct, Chieri shoved Nagisa just before the chandelier landed directly on her. Thankfully the chandelier didn't have a pointed bottom, otherwise it would have pierced her back. Still, it was rather heavy and the impact of the fall has paralyzed Chieri.

Horrified, Nagisa shouted, "Chieri!"

"Go." Chieri forced out of her mouth, "I told you...everyone in AKB0048 is your rival-"

"This is hardly the time." Nagisa called out as she went over to one of the arms of the chandelier and tries to lift it up with no avail.

"If you don't abandon me here...you'll be the one to regret it."

"Eh?"

"I'm a powerful opponent." Chieri muttered with a forced smile.

"Chieri, you're wrong!" Nagisa retorted, "Members of 00 might be competing with each other. They may be rivals, but what about the battle just now? If all they do is fight each other, there is no way they could have such great teamwork! They trust and help each other. That's the kind of 00 I want to be a part of!"

"Don't you even care if you can't join them?" Chieri angrily questioned.

"I WILL join them!"

"You're all talk!"

"I am not! I will join AKB0048! Just like we promised four years ago, we will do it TOGETHER!"

"...Nagisa..."

 ***** _ **KI-A-RA-RA!**_ *****

Suddenly, Chieri's Kirara then began to glow, flew above them, and unleashes a beautiful gleam of light, shining over the two as glittering sparks slowly rain around them. Dazzled, Nagisa lets out a smile but Chieri stared her Kirara in utter disbelief.

"But why...?" She muttered.

"Haha! It's the birth of an idol!"

A familiar voice called out from the bar entrance. Both Nagisa and Chieri glanced to see Yuko Oshima the 9th entering on her hover platform.

"Y-Yuko-san!"

"Hi!" The energetic brunette raised her right index finger as Chieri's Kirara landed there before Yuko kissed it, "What a good boy."

"Eh?" Nagisa blinked in confusion.

"Did you know?" Yuko said, jumping off of her platform, "These guys are our spotlights at concerts. Kirara's are drawn by an idol's aura and glows when they feel it."

"An idol's...aura?" Chieri wondered.

Yuko grabbed the same chandelier arm as Nagisa's. With a grin on her face, she began to sing:

 _Gangan natteru music_

 _Heavy Rotation!_

As though she was empowered by the song, Yuko easily lifted the chandelier, freeing Chieri before tossing it aside.

"This is the glow of a successor?" Chieri asked.

"Amazing." Nagisa added.

Yuko then walked up to Chieri and picked her up in bridal style, causing both Chieri and Nagisa to blush at the sight of this.

"Y-Yuko-san, I-"

"Don't thank me. Thank the guy who pointed me here." The successor chuckled before raising a brow, "Aaah...What was his name again? Purple hair, purple eyes."

Hearing that description, Nagisa recalled, "Ah, Daryn-kun?"

"Yeah! That's his name!" Yuko grinned, "You two are lucky to have him as a friend. By the way-..."

She glanced at Chieri's Kirara, "Where did you find this little guy?"

"Well..." Chieri explains, "It followed me after I saw a concert at Lancastar when I was little..."

"Ah!" Nagisa remembered.

"Ooh~...Lancastar." Yuko also recalled, "So that's where-"

" _Yuko!_ " A voice through her earpiece called out, " _We're about to leave! Where are you?_ "

The said successor lets out a flinch before smiling, "Two applicants secured! We're heading to the airlock now!"

Carrying Chieri, Yuko leapt onto her hover platform and gestured for Nagisa to do the same before flying straight for the designated airlock. It didn't take long until they finally arrived where Takamina and Mayu Watanabe Mk.3 were waiting.

"Hey there! Thanks for waiting!" Yuko cheered.

"You're late!" Takamina shouted.

As Yuko's hover platform landed near the entrance to a shuttle, Yuka, Orine, Suzuko, Makoto, and Sonata are already there and they were happy to have their friend back safely.

"Nagisa." Yuka called.

"Yuka! Orine!" The pinkette jumped off of the platform and embraced her two friends, who were both surprised to see Chieri with her as well.

Nagisa then walked back over to Chieri, lifting her shoulder around her neck to help her onto the shuttle.

"Nagisa?"

"You'll be alright." Nagisa smiled before glancing over to Yuko, "Um, where is Daryn-kun?"

"Don't worry about him." Yuko reassured, "We had to stuff him into another shuttle earlier so he should be safe on the Flying Get with all the other passengers we will be escorting to safety later."

"Oh...I see."

 ***** _ **BOOM!**_ *****

An explosion busted the airlock door open as a DES mecha drone made its way inside. Luckily, Mayuyu used her cybernetic arm cannon to disable the drone before the girls made their exit together. With the help from a squad led by Sae Miyazawa the 10th, the shuttle was making a safe trek to the Flying Get. Inside, everybody was still tense at the sound of battle still raging on outside. In that moment, Nagisa caught her breath and glanced over to Chieri and then her Kirara.

' _Kirara didn't follow me home_.' Nagisa thought, ' _Even though I was there too...Was Chieri chosen_...?'

The Kirara glanced over to Nagisa, who looked away.

Shaking those thoughts away, Nagisa thought of another, ' _I hope Daryn-kun is alright...He almost got seriously hurt trying to protect us...to protect me.._.'

At that instant, Chieri looked over to her Kirara and wondered, ' _It never shone for me...even though we've been together since that day_.'

Seeing her Kirara float towards her old friend, Chieri couldn't help be show a hint of envy, ' _Why Nagisa? Why her...? Also, there was that..._ '

Her thoughts went to that moment at the spaceport where she first met Daryn. Though she didn't actually see it, Chieri could recall noticing a bright flash of light when her Kirara was with him.

' _Who is he?_ ' Chieri asked herself, ' _Who are you, Daryn Kingsley_?'

The shuttle finally arrived at the Flying Get and it was now time to make a quick getaway, even more so when a DES battlecruiser has arrived on the scene. At the command bridge, Yuki Kashiwagi the 6th initiated the order for an emergency Kirara Drive, a warp jump into hyperspace. It worked as the Flying Get managed to flee from the scene.

While they are still in the midst of the Kirara Drive, Daryn Kingsley was resting with the rest of the passengers of the cruiser as a wave of relief as filled the chamber that they were safe. Taking this moment to look around, he began to digest the fact that he was INSIDE the Flying Get, AKB0048's flagship other than the Katyusha.

However, his smile and awe did not last as he reminded himself why he was here.

Holding his fist up to his heart, he sighed to himself and thought, ' _It all begins right here...right now...This is the first step_.'

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Stage 02 - The Initiation**

With all of the applicants rescued, the girls are given a selection exam in which they have to successfully defend the current generation of AKB0048 from the DES until the last note of their song "Beginner" is sung in a guerrilla concert. That meant they needed to go through combat training to successfully defend the 00 Stage and pass the exam, much to the girls' dismay. Meanwhile, Daryn Kingsley makes his purpose known to AKB Manager Tsubasa Katagiri, who will ultimately decide how his fate will go...

* * *

 **(1*) - The lyrics to this song is written by Youtuber GoldenBoyz, based on Uso by SID. Check out his song covers on YouTube because they are absolutely fantastic. Credit goes to him entirely, of course.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **VongolaCielo27** **: I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. As the story goes on, those words will have more meaning to them as the story goes forward. This character is a completely different from Kazuya Kirihara as you can see, he is not a childhood friend of Nagisa, Chieri, Orine, and Yuka. For now, his background remains a mystery but it will play a role in the story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphias here. While learning more about AKB48 and relating it to AKB0048, I came to the realization that the DGTO represents the rest of the real-life world while the DES represents the haters from foreign countries who dislikes the AKB48 style of music and entertainment. AKB48 has been struggling to distribute their music outside of Japan since many Western countries, including the United States, doesn't accept their style. So in a way, AKB J-Pop is extremely popular in Japan but not met with the same enthusiasm beyond that.**

 **Throughout this fanfic, expect to see lyrics from popular songs from other artists. So... _DISCLAIMER!_**

 **Again, huge thanks to co-writer Nagisa Maeda for beta-reading this fanfic. Please do check out his stories!**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in the chapter:

 **Audition Applicants**

Nagisa Motomiya

Chieri Sono

Orine Aida

Yuka Ichijo

Suzuko Kanzaki

Makoto Yokomizo

Sonata Shinonome

Daryn Kingsley

 **AKB0048**

Yuko Oshima the 9th (Hikari Kimishima)

Minami Takahashi the 5th/Takamina (Shiori Arisawa)

Sayaka Akimoto the 10th (Akira Igarashi)

Tomomi Itano the 11th/Tomochin (Tomoyo Itano)

Yuki Kashiwagi the 6th/Yukirin (Ayako Kuroki)

Haruna Kojima the 8th/Kojiharu (Chiharu Sakuragi)

Sae Miyazawa the 10th (Youko Asamiya)

Mayu Watanabe Mk.3


	3. Stage 02: The Initiation

**Stage 02:** **The Initiation**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the AKB0048 series or any other songs or ideas that I might have obtained them from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **January 13** **th** **, S.C 49**

 ** _Aboard the Katyusha_** **…**

The day after the DES attack on the cruiser and the Flying Get had successfully sent all of the passengers they'd rescued back home, leaving AKB0048 free to conduct their audition in peace. The battlecruiser Katyusha is the flagship and interstellar headquarters for AKB0048. Armed to the teeth, the vessel was designed to defend itself against enemy attacks, not destroy enemy ships but disable them.

Nagisa, Chieri, Orine, Yuka, Suzuko, Makoto, and Sonata all arrived in what appeared to be the dance studio of the ship, a wide room with a mirror wall. Inside, there are at least 60 girls all talking with each other. Gazing through the crowd, Nagisa felt somewhat nervous to be in the midst of this many applicants to the audition. Fortunately, Nagisa spotted a face she was happy to see.

"Daryn-kun!"

The violet-haired boy, observing a piano at the corner of the room, looked over to see Nagisa, Orine, and Yuka approaching, "Nagisa, girls. Good to see you all made it."

"Yes, you too." Nagisa smiled, "I never got the chance to thank you for saving me yesterday."

"It was worth it." Daryn nodded, "Didn't want to find out what the DES would do if you were taken."

"Still, thank you for saving our friend." Orine bowed respectfully.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Yuka asked curiously, "I've never seen someone kick a table so hard."

"D.K was so cool. You were so strong yesterday." Sonata suddenly chimed, "Do you mind if I call you D.K?"

" _D.K?_ " Daryn raised a brow before shrugging, "Sure, I don't mind..."

"Seriously..." Makoto muttered, "How exactly did you manage to protect the four of them from the DES like you did?"

"Extensive combat training, I would assume." Suzuko answered, looking at the Holocom for data, "Based on what I can see, most children from Daryn-kun's home, Metrostar, are required to annual military drills and training in order to uphold discipline and physical capabilities. I would assume Daryn-kun here was also partook in that tradition."

Daryn nodded, "That's right. I was taught at a very young age to defend myself. On my home world, you can't be too careful, especially when you are someone supporting entertainment."

"Must've been tough..." Yuka muttered.

"Nah." Daryn shook his head, "It was nothing. Standing up to the DES was something...But, the only bad part about what happened on the cruiser is that I lost all of my belongings...including my guitar."

"O-Oh..." Nagisa's eyes widen, "Was that guitar precious to you?"

"Aye. My older sister gave it to me as a birthday gift...so it meant a lot to me." Daryn said sadly.

"I-I'm sorry..." Nagisa muttered, feeling a sense of guilt.

"Don't worry about it." Daryn smiled, "You girls lost all of your belongings too, so we're on the same boat in this."

Nagisa glanced at Daryn with sympathy, placing her hand on her the ribbon in her hair, the one she'd been gifted by her mother. "I guess..."

Daryn then gazed at the crowd in the room, "Quite the competition here, huh?"

"Yeah..." Yuka nodded with unease.

"Are all these girls auditioning for AKB?" Nagisa wondered.

"What other reason could there be?" Daryn asked, "All of the passengers who were rescued have already disembarked."

"Yeah. You're right." Orine agreed.

As Nagisa looked around, she could see that several girls were eyeing them, making them somewhat uncomfortable.

"Umm...Why are they staring at us?"

"You do recall that I'm the only guy here...right?" Daryn reminded.

"O-Oh right...silly me." Nagisa blushed in embarrassment.

The sound of an automated door opening caught everyone's attention as a short-haired blonde woman entered the room, dressed in formal attire. Watching this adult walking along the upper platform, she was a sight to behold.

"What a beautiful lady." Orine said.

"Yeah." Nagisa nodded.

Daryn stared at the woman with a serious demeanour, knowing what she's here for.

"Welcome aboard the Katyusha everyone. I am Tsubasa Katagiri, manager and producer of AKB0048. As participants of AKB0048's 77th Generation Audition, you will all be put through the final test that will determine who will be fully accepted as trainees. Those who are selected will accompany AKB0048 to the home of the 00 Stage, Akibastar."

The name of the planet had an immediate effect on the applicants as the importance of this final test began sinking into their minds.

"Now then," Tsubasa continued, "The song we'll assign you for the audition shall be ' _Beginner_.' How well the performance of this song goes will determine who will pass the audition."

Hearing this, the girls all began chatting amongst themselves about the song. Yuka was thrilled as it was one of her favourites while Orine felt somewhat uncertain as she recalled how difficult the dance routine for that song was, to which Nagisa also agreed.

Daryn let out a crooked smile, "Choosing ' _Beginner_ ' for the audition, fitting."

"Listen carefully." Tsubasa clapped her hands loudly to get everyone's attention, "I told you that how well the performance of this song goes will determine who will pass, correct? After this, you will take a brief special lesson."

"Alright~! Give it your best shot, everyone~!" A cheery voice called.

Kojiharu suddenly entered the room and leapt over the railing ,swiftly moving toward Nagisa, giving her what appears to be a microphone.

"A mic?"

But when she tried to turn it on, a blue-colored laser blade ignited at the bottom of the mic. In a panic, Nagisa tried to get a better grip on it, just narrowly avoiding hitting Orine. Daryn quickly darted over and gripped the mic, calming Nagisa down.

Kojiharu then came over and took it away from them before smiling gleefully at the applicants. "Close! It's an Assault Mic Saber~!"

Upon seeing Kojiharu deactivate the weapon, everyone else in the room seemed stunned. Several began to suspect that something more was going on with this audition than they'd originally thought.

"Come along everyone~. Practice. Practice." Kojiharu gestured everyone to follow her out of the room to train for the final test of the audition.

As Tsubasa watched the applicants leave with Kojiharu, her eyes found themselves set on one particular person.

"Daryn Kingsley." She called, catching the young teen's attention, "Follow me to my office. We have much to discuss."

For a brief second, Daryn blinked in hesitation before nodding and following her out. But just before they did, Sonata tugged on Tsubasa's skirt and affirming her intent to audition despite not passing the first selections. Tsubasa simply smiled and allowed her to do so. Afterwards, Daryn followed Tsubasa towards her office.

* * *

 ** _Later_** **...**

It took a while to reach Tsubasa's office and it reminded Daryn of just how massive the Katyusha really was. Of course, since they were on the middle level on the Katyusha, it shouldn't have come as a surprise that Tsubasa's office was on the Flying Get which served as a detachable command bridge for the AKB battlecruiser.

Upon entering, Daryn waited patiently as Tsubasa sat on the chair behind her desk and activated her Holocom which showed the thumbnail of a video clip. A clear image was shown of Daryn leaning on a black piano within a room that seems reminiscent to a mansion.

"Daryn Kingsley of Metrostar, you made quite an impression on the staff. Your performance in this video has stirred them enough to consider passing you. But this is a delicate matter, so it falls to me whether you can proceed or not...as well as how to proceed." Tsubasa remarked, "I believe you are fully aware that boys are not permitted to join AKB0048."

"I am." Daryn nodded with a serious expression.

"And yet, you still signed up for this audition, anyway."

"I understand that AKB is an idol group only for girls and chances are, I will never be accepted. So, says the rules." Daryn acknowledges, "But there is no rule saying that a guy like me cannot become an idol."

Tsubasa listen intently as Daryn continued, "Like the millions of people across the galaxy, I have a voice that doesn't deserve to be silenced. I would be grateful if you would allow mine to be heard like AKB0048."

"You love to sing and perform." Tsubasa said, "But why come to an AKB0048's audition to go onstage when you already have your home. Last I checked, Metrostar is not under Entertainment Ban so you should be free to make a name for yourself there."

"That is true, but..." Daryn muttered.

"What is your sole reason for coming to this audition?" Tsubasa questioned.

...

Daryn remained silent, somewhat hesitant to explain his intent. But whatever it was, Tsubasa could tell from the look on his face that it was something very serious. While she still seemed uncertain, Tsubasa did have some idea why.

"Tell me, Mr. Kingsley, does this have anything to do with the recent events that's been occurring on your planet?"

That question caused Daryn's eyes widen a bit in surprise but he recovered quickly and faintly nodded in admission.

"I see..." Tsubasa stood up from her seat, "Go and join the other applicants in their special training. When the final test begins in ten days, we will see if you are fit to be an idol that can take the galactic spotlight."

Daryn blinked in surprise but bowed in gratitude, "Thank you for allowing me to continue this audition. I won't disappoint you."

"You may have to work extra hard, Daryn. Because if you do pass this audition with some of the other applicants, you will have the most challenging time on Akibastar. Since you are a boy, you won't be joining AKB0048 but doing something different." Tsubasa explained, "Are you sure you want to proceed?"

"Absolutely." Daryn answered immediately.

Seeing the resolve in his eyes, Tsubasa smiled and nodded, "Very well."

* * *

 ** _During training_** **...**

Since Tsubasa allowed him into audition, Daryn acquired one of the training attires that was supplied to the applicants. Upon joining the others in the "special training," he was as shocked as everyone else on what it involved: combat!

All of the applicants were placed into combat simulations against human-sized robots that are programmed to act like DES soldiers to apprehend them. Needless to say, they didn't fare very well against them, including Daryn. While he did manage to protect himself against a single opponent, Daryn was quickly overwhelmed when multiple robots attacked from different directions and pinned him on the ground.

Looking up at the other applicants, Daryn could see that the girls were all struggling against their respective bots. Chieri was putting in the effort to break out of her bot's grip. Nagisa's bot had caught her by the legs and had begun twirling her around in a giant swing move. All of the other girls were either crying out in a panic or simply giving in.

After going through a few uncomfortable hits, the applicants were then placed into a chamber that had zero gravity within it. This part didn't really come as too much as a surprise since such training was mandatory for extensive space travel. But everyone was floating and bumping into each other left and right with several girls flailing their arms and legs to control their line of flight only to make it worse. Fortunately, a few applicants managed to get the hang of it.

The next training session involved the usage of AK-48 assault rifles, which really confused everyone. It was fairly obvious that almost all of the girls didn't know how to use the rifle, let alone how fire one properly. Almost everyone missed the majority of their designated targets with only a few managing to actually hit them.

Finally, the applicants pulled themselves back to the dance studio where Tsubasa stood to make an announcement.

She activated a Holoscreen over the mirror wall as it revealed a planet with a few data boxes showing, "In ten days, AKB0048 will perform a guerrilla concert on this planet. By then, you must learn to flawlessly guard the successors."

Hearing this, Makoto raised her hand, "Umm...What kind of concert requires combat?"

Tsubasa didn't directly answer the question but continued her explanation to clarify, "You must only protect them. Usually the enemy would dispatch drones into combat. However, if there are manned enemy units, you absolutely must not wound or kill them."

Daryn sighed as he wiped away his sweat, "This just got incredibly more difficult."

Orine nodded, "Now that I think of it, some of the members were fighting off DES forces..."

"And we're supposed to do all that!?" Yuka questioned.

"No, no, no way...I cannot do this." Makoto shook her head.

"If you cannot manage this, then you will not pass." Tsubasa reminded, "In order to perform on planets with entertainment bans, you have to be able to protect yourself. Indeed, this is no ordinary audition, so I will say it again. If you cannot pass this test, even if you will become a member of 00, you will get seriously hurt. Worst case scenario, you would die. ' _Beginner_ ' is the last song of this concert. Until that song is over, you must protect the concert with your life. This is your audition!"

Hearing this, many of the girls quivered with fear but only a few hardened their resolve. After that, everyone hit the showers to wash off the sweat before having dinner. Daryn had to wait until all of the girls had their turn. Like them, he was caught off guard when the showers produced rust but was quickly told how to make it work.

Later, during dinner, the applicants were hardly eating as they felt so drained, they didn't have the stomach to eat. Sayaka then appeared and presented a large dish filled with steak lighten everyone's spirit while Mayuyu has already dug into over ten steaks.

Finally, it was bedtime but not in a way that everyone hoped. The sleeping chambers were in a zero gravity zone and having eaten just before, it was extremely difficult to relax.

While other girls are trying to tuck in, Orine was floating around and embracing her legs, pondering on today's events.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." She mumbled, "I wanted to be an idol."

"That's right." Yuka agreed, "Singing, dancing, shining. I didn't want to crawl around like this or get all sweaty fighting-"

"Oh, shut up." Chieri grimaced, coming out of her sleeping capsule, "Why don't you just go home, then? Are you going to be that half-hearted in your auditions? It's ridiculous!"

"Chieri?"

With her Kirara behind her, Chieri kicked off from a surface began to head for the exit, "I'm sleeping in the lobby."

"Wait, Chieri!" Nagisa called out, going after her.

"Nagisa, hey!" Yuka followed.

Upon exiting the sleeping chamber, Nagisa immediately lost track of Chieri and began to search for her. Meanwhile, Chieri was making her way towards the lobby. While she too admitted that this audition was somewhat different than she had expected, Chieri did not let that deter her as joining AKB0048 was her goal and she wasn't going to let anything stop her from fulfilling that. Hearing Orine and Yuka complain about this audition upset her greatly as she could not stand how an applicant would waver so quickly when it came to AKB.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she began to hear music coming from the lobby. Hastening her way there, Chieri recognizes the instrument as a piano. Upon entering the lobby, she could see Daryn playing the instrument in question with a slow but harmonic tempo. As though entranced by the music, Chieri's Kirara flew over and began to dance around Daryn's head. Hearing the creature's squeaks, Daryn stopped playing and smiled at the creature before glancing over to see Chieri approaching.

"Trouble sleeping?" Daryn asked.

"In a way, yes." Chieri answered, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm a guy, all of the residential quarters are occupied by girls, so I have to sleep somewhere else. I figured the lobby would suit me just fine. It's even got a piano."

"That's not what I meant." Chieri said, "I mean why are you here at this audition?"

Daryn's demeanour grew firm, "We all have our reasons for being here, Chieri."

"What reason could be so significant that a guy like you would want to audition?"

"Hey." Daryn deadpanned, "I've got feelings. And I'm the only guy on this entire vessel. Go easy on me, will you?"

Chieri blinked at the reaction before sighing.

"Man, you are something else." Daryn remarked, "Are you always this assertive? Because from what your friend Nagisa told me you were a shy and sweet little lassie."

Chieri faintly blushed at that but maintained her firm expression, which Daryn noticed.

"You still see her as a good friend, do you? You wanted to keep her safe from harm. That's why you tried to dissuade her from joining AKB0048."

"How did you know that?"

"Nagisa told me earlier."

Chieri sighed with a frown, "She doesn't know anything..."

Daryn raised his brow as she continued, "Nagisa would only get herself seriously hurt if she goes through with this. She doesn't have that kind of fortitude to face the challenges that AKB0048 does."

"And you do?" Daryn questioned.

"Of course, I do! I am more determined than any one of them to join AKB!"

"Where does that determination come from then? What is YOUR reason for auditioning? Why did you choose to join AKB0048 when you have a different and, perhaps, more comfortable future already laid out for you?"

Chieri froze at that last question, knowing that Daryn was hinting at her wealthy background.

She quickly retain her composure, "I joined because I love AKB0048. I want to become a great and inspiring idol just like them!"

Daryn shrugged, "And...?"

"Huh?"

"Is that it?" Daryn asserted, "Is that really the only reason why you auditioned? Or is it to fulfill that promise you made with Nagisa, Orine, and Yuka?"

"How did you-?" Before Chieri asked the question, she realized, "Nagisa told you."

Daryn nodded, "Look. What reasons you have for auditioning is entirely up to you. It's not my place to judge. But I think it'd be best if you be a bit less obstructive towards others."

"Obstructive?"

"What I mean is, you should consider working with the other applicants so that you can pass the audition together."

"Why would I do that?" Chieri asked incredulously, "If that happens, I will have more rivals to deal with in the future."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"What?"

"Having rivals is exactly what makes things so much more exhilarating." Daryn grinned, "The more rivals you have, the more reason you have for improving yourself. Having less rivals to compete with and then surpassing them, wouldn't it get...lonely...boring even?"

Chieri slowly gazed downward in deep thought.

"I..."

"Chieri." Daryn called, "Let's look at this from a realistic point of view. Based on how that simulation went with those sparring robots earlier, can you confidently say out loud that you can go up against DES troops, successfully defend AKB0048, and pass the audition with only ten days' time of training?"

'Yes' was definitely not the answer to that question in Chieri's mind. Thinking on it now, she didn't do very good against that one bot at all.

"You saw it with your own two eyes as well, right?" Daryn continued, "Everyone got wrecked by those bots and an actual DES trooper is definitely more dangerous. I mean, I couldn't handle three of those things when they pinned me down...which you definitely saw as embarrassing as it is to say..."

"But I digress." Daryn said seriously, "We need to work together, Chieri. All of us. If anyone is going to even stand a chance against the DES and pass this audition, we need teamwork."

Chieri stared into Daryn's eyes intently and knew what he said was true. Somehow, a sense of sorrow suddenly washed over her mind and she didn't know why that was so.

Seeing the look on Chieri's face, Daryn decided to change the topic and grinned, "Hey. Hey. Hey, come on now. Cheer up! If you're going to pass the audition, at the very least, do it with a smile on your face, yeah?"

"U-Umm..." Chieri stuttered at the sudden change in Daryn's tone before turning away and leave the lobby in a hurry, with her Kirara close behind.

Watching her leave, Daryn lets out a faint smile and cheerfully called, "Sleep well!"

Little did either of them know, Yuko was present at the opposite side of the lobby, taking a short break from practice, and heard the entire conversation. The successor smiled warmly at what she heard before heading back to the dance studio.

The training for the final part of the audition continued to follow through. Knowing that they cannot stand a chance to succeed individually, Daryn spoke with the other girls, hoping to get them to cooperate together to pull through. Nagisa, Orine, Yuka, Suzuko, Makoto, and Sonata joined in on this and even Chieri joined in. Nagisa and her friends were surprised that Chieri was willing to work with them. Although the blue-haired girl still remains somewhat overly serious, Nagisa was happy that her old friend was working together with them.

Since Daryn has experience in martial arts, he gave the girls some pointers on hand-to-hand combat, specifically restraining a foe before allowing others to knock out their opponent. Surprisingly, the eight applicants' developing teamwork was showing progress over the ten days of training, which pleased Tsubasa. Although, she cannot feel the same for the other applicants since they were either lazing around or simply cannot make as much progress as the formers.

* * *

 **January 23** **rd** **, S.C 49**

 ** _In orbit of the designated planet_** **...**

Eventually, the fateful day came as the Katyusha had arrived at the planet where the final part of the audition would take place. Everybody was getting dressed in combat uniform while the successors got into their stage uniforms. Afterwards, Daryn went to wear a similar upper attire as the girls but had cargo pants and army boots as well as arming himself with an AK-48 rifle, a handgun, and a few EMP grenades.

As he made his way towards the backstage of the Flying Get where everyone is gathering, Daryn was surprised to run into Yuko Oshima the 9th, who smiled at me.

"Yuko."

"Hey, Kingsley-kun!" Yuko waved, "Ready for today? Nervous?"

' _Kingsley-kun?_ ' Daryn thought before answering, "Yes, I am nervous."

"Great! That means you are taking this seriously." Yuko patted his shoulder, "Come on. Let's go join the others."

Daryn accompanied the hot-blooded successor as they near their destination after entering the Flying Get.

"You did good back there, getting those girls to work together." Yuko praised, "We just might be seeing a promising new generation of trainees thanks to you."

"Don't thank me." Daryn lets out a crooked smile, "Those girls will have to pass the audition first. Let's hope we live through this..."

Yuko nodded, "I hope you pass. I'd be a shame to let a promising applicant like you go to waste. So do good~!"

Daryn didn't make an immediate response but gave off a faint smile in thanks. But then, his mind lingered onto something that has been bugging him for some time.

He gazed back at Yuko with a serious expression, "Yuko."

"Yeah?"

"What I'm about to ask may sound out of the blue, but I need to know something...And I hope you can be honest with me."

Yuko blinked in curiosity, "Alright. Ask away."

Daryn took a deep breath and asked, "What do your fellow successors think of a guy like me taking part in this AKB audition?"

...

"K-Kehahahahaha~!" Yuko burst out laughing, "A-Are you serious? That's what you're worried about!? Oho, man! I thought you were going to ask me something about this audition, but-Ahahaha~!"

Daryn deadpanned, "Aaaah...what part of that question is so funny?"

"H-How is it not?" Yuko held her stomach, trying to control herself, "After hearing you give such helpful advice and support to the other applicants, I didn't think you would actually be this insecure inside."

Daryn shook his head in embarrassment, "Please Yuko. I'm being dead serious here. I'm the only guy on this vessel, literally. So how can I not feel misplaced being here? Do you have any idea how much I had hide that from others?"

"Ahaha! Well, you certainly hid it well while it lasted~!"

"Please...just answer the question."

"Okay, okay, sorry." Yuko calmed down and spoke firmly, "To be honest, the other successors and I were taken by surprise when Tsubasa-san told us that a guy was being accepted to participate in the audition. We didn't seem to understand why, so some of us are having a difficult time to swallow it."

Hearing this, Daryn sighed, "So, they don't approve me being here."

"Well," Yuko shrugged, "No one openly disapproved it but, at the same time, nobody approves it either so we seem to be in difficult crossroad on what to make of it."

"I see..." Daryn mumbled.

Seeing his disheartened expression, Yuko still cracked a smile and then-

 ***** _ **BAM!**_ *****

-smacked his back.

"Cheer up, Kingsley-kun~! Tsubasa-sama didn't seem to mind you being here. That means she believes you can do some awesome things in the future." Yuko explained, "And honestly, I am rooting for you to succeed. After all, you must have a good reason in being here, right?"

Daryn's insecurity quickly faded upon hearing that question as he nodded, "Yes, I want to become an idol! If passing this audition can lead me there, then so be it."

"That's the spirit~!" Yuko punched Daryn's chest, "Now come on, let's not keep everyone waiting."

"Aye." Daryn agreed with revived sense of resolve.

The two arrived at their destination, where the successors and applicants are all present. As Yuko went over to her fellow idols, Daryn went over to the applicants and find Nagisa and the other girls with her.

"Daryn-kun. You're here." Nagisa welcomed.

"Aye."

The time was now as the Katyusha was nearing the atmosphere of the planet, a nearby monitor lights up, showing crowds of people lining up for the impending concert.

"Amazing..." Nagisa muttered in awe, "All these people-..."

"-are here for AKB0048?" Orine completed the question.

"That's right!" Takamina answered, "There are many people coming to see despite the dangers. The only answer we can give to our fan's love is to put on the best performance. So let's put our hearts into it and give them our love!"

Hearing the Takamina's speech uplifted everyone's spirits.

When the successors all huddled together, Sayaka glanced over to the applicants, "Come on! You girls too!"

"Huh?" Nagisa flinched.

"Us too?" Yuka asked.

"Thank you very much." Chieri simply smiled before joining the successors.

Seeing this, Nagisa, Orine, Yuka, Suzuko, Makoto, and Sonata joined in, followed by the rest. As everyone gather, Takamina took one last glance around and noticed that Daryn was the only one not coming over.

Knowing his lingering uncertainty to join in, Takamine smiled, "You too, Kingsley-kun! Come on!"

Daryn blinked in surprise at the call but smiled and approached, placing his hand over along with everyone else.

"Alright! Here we go!" Takamina shouted, "Ready, and..."

 **"We're always grateful! Calmly, carefully, correctly! AKB0048~!"**

As they shout, Kirara gathered and gleamed at the combined resolves both AKB0048 and the applicants. On cue, the Katyusha gradually flipped over, with its top facing towards the planet. Then, the Flying Get detached from the battlecruiser and began to descend into the atmosphere. At the same time, the applicants began entering a shuttle that will take them to their designated defence points around the concert location.

They departed from the Flying Get and gradually landed to the drop zone. The rumbling that came with the landing was nerve-racking for everybody but some of the applicants were able to maintain their composure.

At last, they made it to their drop zone. The area that they landed was a desecrated wasteland of demolished buildings, ruins of a devastating war many years ago. Seeing this, Daryn couldn't help but wonder what this place was like before the hubris of humanity laid waste to it.

As all of the applicants spread out to their positions, they can all see the lights of the Flying Get shining and hear the music playing in the distance as the concert commenced. Despite being able hear such upbeat music, the tension remains thick in the air as the anticipation for battle continues to frighten the applicants, which didn't help as dark clouds covered the sky. Looking around himself, Daryn can see everybody is both nervous and anxious, with their chances of both survival and success fairly slim.

Daryn glanced over to Nagisa who was leaning on a stone wall on the lookout but also shivering. Walking over to her, he patted on her shoulder, scaring her a bit, "Hey. It's going to be alright."

"O-Oh, right." Nagisa faintly nodded, still uncertain.

Seeing this, Daryn called out to the others, "Girls! Does everyone know the plan?"

"Umm...Don't die?" Makoto muttered.

"Pretty much, yeah." Daryn nodded before getting serious again, "If we encounter the DES whether they are soldiers and mechs, we will handle them in two separate groups. Chieri, Yuka, Suzuko, and Makoto will operate as distractions. Make sure that they are fixated on the four of you."

"W-What if the enemy troops and mechs start aiming at us directly?" Makoto asked.

"Do not let that happen, whatever you do." Daryn answered firmly, "When you even suspect they are going to aim at you, leave that area and hide. Nagisa, Orine, Sonata, and I will be the finishers, using our mobility to outflank the soldiers or use EMP grenades to disable the mechs. We stick together and work as a team, then we can survive this ordeal and pass the audition."

"Right!"

With that, everybody got back to their positions with their spirits uplifted a bit as they waited for the enemy. But then, everyone was surprised to see dewdrops falling. It is raining, which is making the surrounding terrain murky and slippery.

"Rain..." Daryn scowled.

"Of all things..." Chieri grumbled.

But before anyone can complain about this downpour any further, a distant sound caught their attention. Suddenly, Chieri noticed tiny specks of red lights descending from the clouds.

"Enemy attack!" She cried out.

 ***** _ **Beginner**_ *****

Seeing the incoming mechs, everybody knew it was go-time when the song ' _Beginner_ ' started in the distance.

"Everyone, spread out and find cover!" Daryn shouted.

The girls all took positions away from each other behind stone walls and other debris to hide from the incoming enemy mechs as their landing vibrated throughout the terrain.

 ***** _ **BOOM! BOOM! BAM! BOOM!**_ *****

Flashes and explosions can be seen and heard as the sight of the other applicants getting blasted can be seen and heard. Panic immediately exploded amongst them as several girls were either simply stunned by the attack or they started running and are getting gunned.

"Daryn-kun!" Nagisa called out, "What do we do?"

Knowing they had to act now, Daryn turned on the comm in his visor and radioed, "Yuka! What do you see? How many enemies are there?"

"U-Ummm...Five-No, six! There are six mechs! But no enemy troops!"

"No enemy troops...Alright. Then we'll just have to handle those mechs." Daryn glanced at the nearest mech, that is heading towards their position, "Alright then, let's get started!"

As planned, Chieri, Yuka, Suzuko, and Makoto started blasting at the nearby mech, causing it to go after them. They quickly dispersed before the mech could get a fix on their position. While the mech was distracted, Daryn, Nagisa, Orine, and Sonata came up behind the mecha and prepared to take out EMP grenades. But then, the mech suddenly turned around and aim at them.

"Oh, crud! Abort!"

The four of them got into cover just before the mech could shoot. After losing that chance, it was clear what happened.

"Kingsley!" Chieri called from hiding, "They have detectors on them!"

Daryn nodded, "Plan B then. Chieri, Yuka, Suzuko, Makoto, we're going for another run! Distract it!"

The eight of them gave it another try. As the mech was shooting away at the other four, Daryn, Nagisa, Orine, and Sonata tried again but this time, Daryn and Nagisa first approached it on one side, moving dangerously close to its legs, and getting its attention. And just right there, Orine and Sonata took out EMP grenades and threw them at the mech.

 ***** _ **ZIIIINNG!**_ *****

Just before the mech could start shooting at Daryn and Nagisa, the EMP grenades connected and disabled the mech altogether.

Seeing the downed mech, the girls cheered.

"W-We did it!" Makoto smiled, for once.

"That was so awesome!" Yuka cheered, "We totally creamed this thing!"

"We're not finished yet." Chieri reminded.

Looking over to the battleground, the cries of the other applicants can be heard echoing.

"One down, five to go." Daryn muttered before looking back at the girls, "Change of plans, Orine, Yuka, Suzuko, Makoto, and Sonata will go and get as many of those girls to safety! Nagisa, Chieri, and I will keep those mechs busy!"

Meanwhile, as this was happening, Tsubasa was watching this all unfold above a tall building that still stood. Through her binoculars, she has already seen the applicants' poor performance throughout the test and has failed a good number of them using her Holopad. Eventually, her view came down to Daryn Kingsley and the girls who trained with him over the last ten days as a smile came across her face.

Back on the field, Daryn, Nagisa, and Chieri successfully took down a second mech, running out of breath with still four mechs to face. But they were determined to go through with this.

Just as they are heading over to deal with a third mech, the second one raised its arm up and aimed a shot at Nagisa's chest.

"Nagisa!"

Chieri darted towards her old friend but Daryn moved quicker and rammed into Nagisa, knocking her aside. Daryn fired at the mech's arm but it only diverted its aim and the shot was fired. Landing right beneath his feet, an explosion came up under Daryn, throwing him high into the air.

"Daryn-kun!" Nagisa cried in horror.

He couldn't feel his body as it flew into the air and landed on the ground. Feeling a sharp wave of pain, his vision blurred and went black.

 ** _To be continued_...**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Stage 03 - Welcome to Akibastar?**

With the audition over, the newly-accepted 77th Generation arrives on the 00 homeworld of Akibastar. There, they meet two remaining members of the 75th Generation: Mimori Kishida and Kanata Shinonome, Sonata's older sister. As they settle in, the 77th Generation girls discovers a rift between the Shinonome Sisters. At the same time, the 77th Generation girls aren't certain where Daryn is after he was knocked out in the audition...

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **VongolaCielo27** **: Daryn's reason for joining AKB0048 is a rather serious one, which is one of the reasons why he will not elaborate on that to anyone. That quote you noted in your review refers to what Daryn wants for his true goal. The Kazuya from my previous fanfic may be recycled into this story. We will see.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphias here. I am truly glad there are still some people who remembers AKB0048. Like many other AKB fans, I love the original first three generations of AKB48. Not that I dislike the newer girls, they have that new blood down. But nothing can truly topple the originals, can they?** **Also, this fanfic will follow the early parts of the anime but there will be new additions that will be included and it will diverge into its own story. Thank you so much for the support.**

 **Again, huge thanks to co-writer Nagisa Maeda for beta-reading this fanfic. Please do check out his stories!**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in the chapter:

 **Audition Applicants**

Nagisa Motomiya

Chieri Sono

Orine Aida

Yuka Ichijo

Suzuko Kanzaki

Makoto Yokomizo

Sonata Shinonome

Daryn Kingsley

 **AKB0048**

Yuko Oshima the 9th (Hikari Kimishima)

Minami Takahashi the 5th/Takamina (Shiori Arisawa)

Sayaka Akimoto the 10th (Akira Igarashi)

Tomomi Itano the 11th/Tomochin (Tomoyo Itano)

Yuki Kashiwagi the 6th/Yukirin (Ayako Kuroki)

Haruna Kojima the 8th/Kojiharu (Chiharu Sakuragi)

Sae Miyazawa the 10th (Youko Asamiya)

Mayu Watanabe Mk.3

 **AKB Staff**

Tsubasa Katagiri - AKB Manager


	4. Stage 03: Welcome to Akibastar?

**Stage 03:** **Welcome to Akibastar?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the AKB0048 series or any other songs or ideas that I might have obtained them from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **January 26th, S.C 49**

 ** _Unknown Location_** **…**

A jackhammer drilling its way straight into his head, that's what Daryn is feeling as he groaned in pain, scratching and rubbing his head. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision very blurry. It took him a good few minutes to recover from his stupor, before realizing how his mind went black so suddenly. Getting blasted by a mech and then feeling the ground burst underneath him was certainly not a fond moment to remember.

Sitting up straight, Daryn looked down at himself to see that he is still dressed in his casual plain white T-shirt and baggy jeans. His red flat hat, with a black and white music note, and his black and grey vest are placed on a nearby chair. His red and black sneakers are right next to his bed, at his right.

Daryn took a good look around to find himself in what looked like an apartment bedroom. Like any other ordinary bedroom, it has just one bed, an extravagant rug, a desk with a Holocom, a Holovision screen, a closet, and even a set of patio doors to his left that lead to a balcony.

After he finished looking around the room, Daryn walked toward the patio doors, opened it, walked onto the balcony, and beheld a perfect view of a vast city. Gazing at the city, Daryn began to wonder where he was. Initially when he woke up, he thought he was sent home but that quickly changed when he knew the city he was in wasn't on Metrostar. Then, there was two things that confirmed where he was. the sky above is artificially displayed and induced, which meant the city is actually underground. Another noticeable thing about the city is the distinct tower with a gem-like spire at the top. Recall seeing images of its, Daryn knew that was the AKB0048 Theater.

It hit him. Daryn was on Akibastar. Realizing what this meant, he immediately went back inside to get dressed. Over by the bed, on a counter was a basket of many colorful flowers, along with a short note on top. After making the bed, Daryn grabbed the note and reads it...

 _Daryn Kingsley,_

 _Congratulations on passing the auditions along with Nagisa Motomiya, Chieri Sono, Orine Aida, Yuka Ichijo, Suzuko Kanzaki, Makoto Yokomizo, and Sonata Shinonome. We had placed through medical examination and determined that you will recover soon. Once you are awakened, you should be able to move about but please refrain from doing any excessive physical activity for the next few days so that your body can fully recover._

 _These flowers are from the new 77th Generation Trainees, since they wish to thank you for helping them through. As of now, you'll be living in the AKB0048 dormitory, but on the opposite side of where the girls are. Whenever you are ready, please come to my office so we can discuss your future. The address will be listed below. See you soon._

 _Tsubasa Katagiri_

Thinking back, Daryn realized what the final test was actually just a much more realistic simulation of a battle to not only see how much the applicants were willing to go through to join but to see if they have the heart to work together to succeed, which he and the other girls certainly did.

Daryn turned to look at the basket, filled with peony flowers, and smiled warmly. After getting one final glance at Akibastar, he went back into the room, turned for the door, and preps to start his first day on Akibastar.

After taking a morning bath and brushing his teeth, Daryn went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat for breakfast. It was quiet as there was literally nobody in the room. Since it is so early in the morning, it was natural that nobody would be up yet, particularly in the cafeteria. Daryn went over to the counter to see what he can make.

"Oh?" Daryn looked to his left to see a middle-aged man with blonde hair in a chef's outfit carrying stacks of food supplies.

"Hello, young man. You must be the newcomer, are you not?" The chef asked chummily, putting the food down.

"Aye, the name's Daryn Kingsley. Nice meet you, Mr..."

Daryn stopped before the old chef replied, "They call me Chef Papa. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kingsley."

"Daryn is fine, Chef Papa. I'm not one into formalities." Daryn waved his hand as Chef Papa chuckled.

"Alrighty then! Say, you got up pretty early. Nobody's up yet."

"Well...I sort of _hit the sack_ early for a very painful reason." Daryn grinned nervously.

"Is that right?" Chef Papa chuckled, "Well, I'm gonna get started on getting breakfast ready for everyone so you might have to wait."

"No probs. Say, is it okay if I help you out?" Daryn asked, much to Chef Papa's surprise, "I can cook. Since I'm here I might as well make myself useful."

Helping Chef Papa will leave Daryn to cook food for himself which wasn't a problem as he was no stranger to carrying his own weight.

"Alright then, Daryn." Chef Papa grinned, walking up to the boy and patted his shoulder, "Grab an apron and get the food ready to cook."

"Aye, sir!" Daryn saluted cheerfully.

* * *

 ** _Later_** **...**

It was past 7AM in the morning. One after another, all of the trainees went in the bath, getting ready to start the day, especially the new 77th Generation Trainees. From the very moment they arrived, Nagisa and the girls were thrilled to be here.

First touring the 00 theatre, they witnessed the performance of the two remaining members of the 75th Generation Trainees, Kanata Shinonome and Mimori Kishida. Kanata is the older sister of Sonata with a serious and hard-headed persona. Mimori, on the other hand, had a bubblier and more upbeat attitude with a smile that one cannot help but return.

While the meeting between the two Generations seem generally alright, the reunion between the Shinonome sisters was not as pleasant. Despite being greeted warmly Sonata, Kanata seemed unaccepting of the idea that her sister was here, for unknown reasons.

Even after Kanata and Mimori helped introduced the newcomers to their dorms, the tension between the Shinonome sisters escalated when Kanata ordered Sonata to go home, after the latter revealed that she lied to get into AKB. After refusing outright, Sonata called her sister out for not being honest with herself either, implying that her intentions to join AKB0048 is a lie and that was why she could not become a successor. Nagisa and her friends had to search for Sonata all the way up a tree to get her into bed, whilst Mimori tried to placate her friend.

Eventually, everyone called it a night and went to bed. But it was also obvious to everyone that Nagisa was going to oversleep as she has been having trouble sleeping since the audition. Though she was happy to have passed with everyone else, she cannot forget how Daryn managed to save her from being blasted. Seeing him knocked out, she was worried of his wellbeing and was concerned whether he passed the audition as they did. The fear that he didn't plagued Nagisa's mind with guilt. But eventually, she fell asleep.

As of now, the girls, in their pyjamas, have gotten up from their beds, brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and arrived at the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Good morning, Chef Papa!" They all exclaimed as Chef Papa turned and chuckled.

"Morning, girls! We got some special dishes for today."

The food counter was filled with nicely-made omelettes, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and other breakfast food as everyone grabbed their own dishes.

"Oh, this tastes delicious~!" Mimori smiled with glee.

"Chef Papa, your cooking really is amazing!" Yuka complimented.

Chef Papa grinned, "Well, since you girls are having your first day here, I made these dishes extra special, thanks to the newcomer today."

"Newcomer?" The girls wondered.

"I'm talking about Daryn." Chef Papa replied.

...

"Daryn-kun!?" Most of the 77th Generation girls, except for Chieri, shouted in disbelief.

"Daryn-kun was here?" Orine asked as Chef Papa shrugged.

"You girls just missed him. He was helping me with the cooking and took off after he finished his meal. A spirited one, that young man."

" _Him_?" Kanata and Mimori muttered in confusion.

"Oh, yeah." Yuka turned to the 75th Generation girls, "Daryn Kingsley is a boy who joined the 77th Generation audition with us. He trained with us and helped us pass the audition."

"Oh my," Mimori smiled, "That's wonderful."

Kanata, on the other hand, furrowed her brow, "Hold on. Aren't boys prohibited from joining AKB?"

"Technically, yes. Boys shouldn't be allowed to join since they are unable to succeed any of the original AKB idols." Suzuko explained, "However, Tsubasa-sama still agreed to let him join and, from our perspective, it was a blessing that it happened."

"Linda is right!" Sonata nodded cheerfully, "Big brother D.K was awesome!"

" _Big brother...?_ " Kanata frowned, "No one asked you, Sonata."

"Big sis..." Sonata whimpered.

While everyone was still talking, Chieri simply ate her breakfast, lost in her own thoughts. While she did not say it upfront, Chieri agreed with her fellow trainees.

Daryn indeed played a crucial role in prepping them for the final test and they came out relatively unscathed from it, allowing them to pass the audition due to their teamwork. But after witnessing Daryn taking the blast for Nagisa, Chieri couldn't get this sense of pain in her chest.

Chieri quickly tried to shrug that feeling off as she now felt a sense of relief. Relieved that she will get the chance in the future to know why her Kirara reacted with a shine both him and Nagisa.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_** **...**

Rushed steps can be heard as Nagisa ran like her life depended on it. Upon waking up, she quickly realized that she overslept and forced herself out of bed. After brushing her teeth and washing her face hastily, she ran down the stairs, still in her pyjamas, to get to the cafeteria.

"Oh no! I'm late!" Nagisa shouted. "I'm late! I'm late! I'M LATE!"

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs for a moment to catch her breath, "Oh gosh...I'm so late..."

Before she can continue, Nagisa hears piano coming from the dance studio. Curious, she walked over to the door peeked inside and sees Daryn playing the piano. A sudden burst of happiness echoed through her mind, relieved to see her friend seeming better while also appeared to have passed the audition and came to Akibastar.

"Daryn-kun!"

The sudden call got the young man to turn his head and smiled, "Nagisa!"

The pinkette darted into the dance studio and embraced Daryn.

"Thank goodness." Nagisa said, "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I am..." Daryn coughed, "For now..."

Nagisa quickly realized that she was choking Daryn with her embrace and quickly loosened her hold, "Ah! I'm sorry!"

Taking a deep breath, Daryn fell to his knees and gripping back.

"Are you alright?"

Daryn groaned, "I...don't think so. You may have just put a serious strain on my back. I still haven't fully recovered from the audition."

Nagisa came over and held his arm to keep him from collapsing.

"Do you need help getting up?" Nagisa asked in a panic.

Daryn suddenly smirked and raised his head, "Bless your sweet heart."

...

It took a moment for her to notice but Nagisa then gave him a deadpanned expression, "...Jerk..."

 ***** _ **Smack!**_ *****

Realizing that Daryn was only faking his pain, Nagisa smacked him on the head in retribution. After getting a good laugh, Daryn apologized for the joke and the two started talking.

"It's good to see that you and the girls made it through."

"Yes." Nagisa nodded, "I am so glad."

"You gonna be starting your training soon?"

"That's right. The 77th are going to start our first dance lessons today at 00 Tower. The 75th Generation Trainees will be helping us with that."

"Looks like you'll be getting a lot of help."

"Well..." Nagisa sweatdropped, "There's actually only two."

...

Daryn blinked, "...Say what?"

"Nagisa!" Yuka's voice suddenly caught their attention as the 77th and 75th Generation girls arrived at the dance room.

"And Daryn-kun!" Orine added.

"Hey, girls!" He waved, "Good to see you all here."

"Nice to see you back on your feet." Suzuko nodded.

"Are you...feeling any better?" Makoto asked, "Because it looked like you had really rough landing."

Daryn nodded, "I'm still feeling the pain from that but I'll be fine in a few days."

"That's good to hear." Orine smiled.

"Oh, that's right." Nagisa recalled as she gestures to Kanata and Mimori, "Daryn-kun, these are our seniors from the 75th Generation"

Daryn smiled and bowed respectfully, "Daryn Kingsley, at your service."

Seeing this, Mimori returned the smile and bowed, "Mimori Kishida. It's a pleasure to meet you, Daryn-kun."

Kanata, a bit hesitant, bowed anyway, "Kanata Shinonome."

With introductions out of the way, the redhead glanced to Nagisa, "We have just finished breakfast and are getting ready leave."

Nagisa blinked in shock, "Oh no! I forgot!"

With that, the pinkette darted out of the room to get a quick breakfast.

Chuckling, Daryn glanced at the girls, "Are you all taking the train to 00 Tower?"

"Yes, we have a dance lesson together very soon." Mimori said, "So we must be going."

"Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Huh?"

That caught the girls off guard.

"Why are you coming with us?" Kanata asked firmly.

"I have to visit Tsubasa-sama to discuss about my future. Since I passed the audition but cannot join AKB0048, we have to decide how things are going to work with me."

"Oh..."

* * *

 ** _Later, on the trainline_** **...**

As Daryn accompanies the 75th and 77th Generation girls to the 00 Tower, he and Nagisa began talking about their thoughts on Akibastar and the city that serves as the home world of AKB0048. While they were talking, Makoto showed a rare expression of enthusiasm to start her first dance lessons as was everyone else in the 77th. However, as everybody awaited the next stop, Daryn noticed the displeased expressions on the two Shinonome sisters.

Curious, Daryn asked, "What's up with those two?"

"Oh, about that." Nagisa said, "Kanata-san and Sonata-san got into a fight with each other last night. It seems Kanata-san doesn't approve the fact that her little sister came to join AKB0048."

Daryn raised a brow, "Is that really the only reason? Because, that's not something that can get the two to look so distant from one another. Sonata looks like she has been having a bad day while Kanata, on the other hand, looks annoyed and frustrated...very frustrated. I don't think one can get that irritated towards a sibling that you just reunited so quickly...unless they were arguing something more serious."

"Eh?"

"Forget it." Daryn shook his head, "Forget I said anything."

Gazing at the young man, Nagisa felt as if the strained relationship between the Shinonome sisters struck a chord in him, "Daryn-kun..."

* * *

 ** _In Tsubasa's office_** **...**

It is just a few minutes before 8AM. Tsubasa was looking through some files about Daryn on her Holocom, including the audition video that contained him singing his own song. Watching it, Tsubasa knew that his style in music was quite different from AKB but that was one of the reasons why she allowed him to join the audition. Earlier, Tsubasa has already began making plans for Daryn to begin his career as she stood up and walked over to the large window, looked over the city of Akibastar, and thought to herself.

' _Times are changing. After Acchan vanished, AKB0048 began showing signs of struggle. Hopefully, with the 77th Generation, we can retain and, perhaps, even exceed what we once had. Also, it's clear that if entertainment is to be fully restored to this galaxy, we need more capable people to expand our hopes and dreams. Daryn has the potential to become a truly great idol as Sensei Sensei said, but_...'

As Tsubasa was rubbing the bridge of her nose-

 ***** _ **Knock**_ ***** _ **Knock**_ ***** _ **Knock**_ *****

"Come in."

The door opened and in came Daryn.

"Glad to see you've arrived." Tsubasa said, returning to her desk, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Well, I'm walking so that's good news, right?" Daryn remarked.

"Indeed, I hope you find Akibastar to your liking."

"It's a beautiful city. Reminds a bit of my home at Metrostar...well, what it used to look like."

...

Seeing Daryn's saddened demeanour, Tsubasa decided to change the topic.

"I believe you know why you are here?"

"Yes." Daryn nodded as he came right in front of the Tsubasa's desk, "So, how's it going to be, Miss Katagiri?"

"As you know, AKB0048 cannot have boys in their group. However, you can become an idol here on Akibastar. Therefore, we will decide your future based on your attributes as a performer."

Daryn listened intently with great interest and grinned, "I am absolutely fine with that."

"However, there are some rules that you need to follow while being here." Tsubasa explained, "Most significant among them is that you must not engage in romantic activities with the other idols, successors or trainees. Should the public believe that you are engaging with, let's say, _inappropriate_ acts with other members, it will lead to a scandal that can serious damage not only yourself but AKB0048's reputation as well. Therefore, please refrain from such, understood?"

"Absolutely." Daryn nodded, "I'm here to perform and contribute not to cause unwanted trouble."

Tsubasa nodded but kept a solemn demeanour, "There's something more serious to discuss. Even though you will not be a member of AKB0048, the idea of having a male idol present here on Akibastar will incite controversial reactions about you and the girls, but mainly on you. The fans, especially the more zealous ones, will get paranoid and fearful of the safety of their idols. And that fear will generate a lot of hate against you."

Listening intently, Daryn can comprehend that the AKB fans' fears are understandable.  
"Daryn." Tsubasa called, grabbing his attention again, "Chances are is that even if you overcome the initial storm. You'll be in a more discriminatory position than all of the girls combined. The hate from the fans will still be fierce. Also, the DES-"

"The DES will do whatever it takes to erase me before I can be anything significant, to avoid dealing with another foe besides AKB0048, right?" Daryn inquired.

Tsubasa nodding her head.

Daryn closed his eyes and thought deeply, comprehending the dangers.

"Daryn. I understand that this is a very hard thing to deal with. If you need time to consider than we can-"

"I'm in." Daryn answered immediately.

Tsubasa was taken aback from the quick response as he continued.

"I was well aware of what would come of it before I set out for the audition." Daryn stated seriously, "I'm aware of the dangers and the difficulties that will be thrown at me...But that's all the more reason why I must do this. If there are people who wanna hurt me then they're welcome to come and try. Besides, I have nothing to lose. If I don't succeed in this path, I'll just find another route that suits me. After all, in the realm of idols, there's only two ways to do it: Go hard or go home!"

As she listened intently, Tsubasa could have sworn that Daryn's eyes and hair glimmered a bit for a brief second.

She sat there in silence before smiling warmly, "Then it's decided. We will prepare to start things out with your promotional video. You ready for this?"

Daryn simply grinned and nodded confidently as Tsubasa chuckled before gesturing for the door, "Come on in."

The door opened as a woman...or rather a man dressed like a woman walked into the room. He was wearing a red hat, gold earrings, and a jumpsuit.

"Daryn, this is Ushiyama. He is AKB0048's dance instructor." Tsubasa introduced. "With him, we wish to see the full scale of your dance skills and onstage performance."

"Hmm... " Daryn thought before smiling and walked over to Ushiyama raising his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ushiyama. Daryn Kingsley, at your service."

"Likewise." Ushiyama responded sternly, "We will be heading for the dance studio, where the 75th and 77th Trainees will be having dance lessons from me. You will join them. Based on how well you do, I'll decide if you are worthy of being accepted to be an idol...Although from what you declared to Tsubasa-san just now, I can already see you have some promise."

"...Oh..." Daryn muttered.

Tsubasa stood up and chuckled a bit, "Ushiyama is a very strict when it comes to precision. So, I hope you're ready for this."

' _Precision_...' Daryn thought as he gave Tsubasa a huge smile and turned to Ushiyama. "Mr. Ushiyama! I'm ready when you are! Hit me!"

Ushiyama smirked. "Hm..."

* * *

 ** _Minutes later_** **...**

The 75th and 77th trainees have donned their workout clothes and are ready for their dance lesson. While the new girls were trying to adjust to their new attires, Tsubasa Katagiri arrived and introduced the new girls to Ushiyama, their dance instructor. To the girls' surprise, Daryn was also joining in on the lessons. He wore a light gray sleeveless training top with a blue shooting star symbol on one side of his chest, dark-gray baggy sweatpants, a blue sweat-band on his wrists, and dark blue and white sneakers.

The dance lesson quickly began as Ushiyama told Daryn to sit on the sidelines to watch him tutor the girls in the choreography of the AKB song, " _Shonichi_." On paper and from a viewer's perspective, it was a simple dance routine. But eventually, the reality of the choreography's difficulty truly kicked in. As Daryn watched, Kanata and Mimori seemed to nail their roles almost perfectly while the 77th trainees were obviously struggling. It quickly dawned on him as Daryn mentally cursed himself for forgetting that AKB0048 are exemplary when it came to cohesiveness. Team coordination, with every idol on stage correctly executing their role, defines the marvel of their onstage performance.

As the time of the lessons went into the hours, the 77th trainees got the general aspect of the choreography and began to rehearse. Already exhausted from the earlier training was falling behind and going off beat, the 77th trainees received a several moments of scorn from Ushiyama, which stunned new girls and Daryn at his strict and severe coaching. Regardless, they proceeded with Daryn carefully observing, whilst also faintly moving to the music to memorize the routine.

Three hours after the start of the lesson, Ushiyama's scowl deepened.

"That's enough! You girls are all losing your focus!" He shouted as the 77th girls all began panting in exhaustion, "Short break. I expect a better performance afterwards."

As the girls gradually walked to the sides to rest, Ushiyama glanced over to Daryn, "Kingsley!"

"S-Sir?" Daryn stuttered.

Ushiyama said nothing but stared at Daryn and pointed at the center of the dance floor. Realizing that Ushiyama is ordering him to approach, Daryn walked over and stood attentively but nervously.

"You have been watching and following along with today's lessons for the past 3 hours." Ushiyama asked sternly, "Am I to assume that you can rehearse it properly."

As look of uncertainty could be seen in his eyes as Daryn glanced over to the other trainees, who were watching intently, before gazing back at Ushiyama, "I can't say that I can do any better...but I have memorized the steps, yes."

Ushiyama's eyebrow raised slightly. Slowly stepping back a little, he then raised his hands and clapped. _Shonichi_ suddenly began to play again from the very beginning. Stunned, Daryn realizes that Ushiyama is having him rehearse the routine. Under his severe stare, Daryn felt pressured a bit, especially when the girls began watching him with mixture of suspense and concern.

Reminding himself that he could only give his best, Daryn took a deep breath and began to dance the routine. Starting off simple, Daryn quickly recalls the steps before getting into the main chorus. Throughout the rehearsal, he did not focus on anybody other then himself, making sure that he did the movements exactly. All the while, Ushiyama continues to observe Daryn, consistently retaining his stern expression but also carefully examining him.

Finally, the dance ended up to where Ushiyama has taught so far and the music stopped. Daryn began to pant in realization that that the dance was much more difficult than meets the eye. Glancing back at Ushiyama, Daryn can tell the dance instructor was deep in thought. As the deafening silence made everyone nervous, Ushiyama looked back at Daryn and gestured him to return to the sidelines.

"Girls!" Ushiyama called, "Back to practice!"

The trainees wasted no time to listen as they go back in position. At the same time, Daryn walked over to the side and sat in deep thought, wondering what Ushiyama thought of his dance. His attention turned to Tsubasa, who was still present, placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled.

"You did well."

Daryn faintly nodded, "Hopefully, Mr. Ushiyama shares the sentiment..."

"Whether he thinks the same as I is one thing, but seeing your dancing has given me an idea as to how you will proceed here on Akibastar."

Daryn blinked in surprise at this before looking back at the girls, watching them dance. Thinking of it, there was no telling what Ushiyama thought of his dance since AKB songs are meant for group performances not solo. Therefore, Daryn shook his head to discard those thoughts before focusing back on the girls.

"Stop! Stop!" Ushiyama suddenly shouted in annoyance, "You're all off beat! You, new girls, have memorized the choreography but your timing is completely off and uncoordinated! Worse of all-...Kanata!"

The mentioning of her name shocked her more than the others.

"Your dancing is completely lifeless today. These 77th Generation girls have just started their lessons and they're all filled with potential." Ushiyama sighed with a disappointed expression, "How could this be the best you can do after two long years of lessons?"

Those words stung deeply into Kanata as a shocked expression enveloped her face. Even Daryn and the other girls gawked at this.

"Seriously?" Yuka muttered in disbelief.

"That's harsh..." Makoto added.

"Now, let's see..." Ushiyama gazed at the girls, "What's your name again? Chieri!"

"Yes!" Chieri stood firm.

"Move to the front and switch places with Kanata."

"Wait!" Kanata spoke up in protest, "Why are you letting someone who just joined take my place?"

"I am merely considering the balance of the group. Besides, someone without any motivation has no right to voice her opinion." Ushiyama retorts, flicking the redhead's forehead.

"I can't take Kanata-san's place, Ushiyama-sensei." Chieri suddenly declined, catching everyone's attention, "I haven't completely memorized the moves yet. Please allow me to watch my seniors dance first."

Everyone, including Ushiyama, blinked at this as Chieri continued, "As Kanata-san said, I only just joined. I don't know anything. That's why I need my seniors to keep their act together, even if they don't feel into it."

Again, those words hit Kanata hard as she gritted her teeth and tears suddenly pooled in her eyes. Unable to handle it, Kanata made a beeline for the entrance of the dance studio and left with Mimori following her to calm her down. The sudden aftermath followed as the other 77th girls berated Chieri for her harsh remark, especially Sonata.

With what has happened, Ushiyama saw no reason to continue today's lesson and began to leave. Passing by Tsubasa, he whispered something into her ear with a grin before leaving.

Seeing how things went awry so quickly, Daryn turned over to the AKB manager and asked, "Ms. Katagiri."

"Hm?"

"I know this may sound extremely presumptuous but...why does Kanata seem so...depressed?"

Hearing this, Tsubasa sighed before answering, "That is a long story and a very private matter that you shouldn't get your head into."

"I know." Daryn agreed, "But how is the 77th Generation going to learn from the best when one of their seniors is like this? Please, I need to know what is bothering her."

...

Tsubasa stared at Daryn for a brief moment before giving off a faint smile and sighed, "The Shinonome family has a violent history with the DES."

Those spoke more meaning than it may first seem as Daryn immediately pondered on that before nodding in understanding.

"I see..." Daryn muttered, "Thank you, Ms. Katagiri."

With that, he immediately began to head for the exit, much to Tsubasa's surprise.

"Daryn, where are you going?"

"Starting over."

Tsubasa couldn't get the chance to ask what he meant as Daryn already left before she could. But she does have a slight idea as to what Daryn plans to do. Nagisa also seem to notice Daryn's departure, wondering what he was up to.

* * *

 ** _In the restroom_** **...**

The 77th trainees got to washing themselves up from the sweat during the dance lesson and change back into their normal civilian attires. Chieri was still washing her face before Nagisa, in her civilian clothes, approached

"I don't think you should have said that." Nagisa expressed, "Kanata-san has been working so hard for the last two years, but-..."

"I know." Chieri agreed, to Nagisa's surprise, "Anyone can tell. Kanata-san's singing and dancing are probably both at successor level...perhaps even better. It must have taken a considerable amount of effort to get that good."

Nagisa smiled to hear that her friend knew Kanata's capability but then Chieri continued, "But there's such a thing as a person's original nature. No matter how hard you work, there's a brilliance you can never obtain. That's the glow of an idol."

As she said that, Chieri thought back at the time when the DES attacked the cruiser and her Kirara shined when she was with Nagisa. Recalling the event, Chieri's expression grew more downcast but then thinking of her Kirara reminded her of someone else.

"Nagisa."

"Eh? Yes?"

"What do you make of Daryn's dance?"

"Daryn-kun? Well..." Nagisa thought back with a smile, "His dancing was good. His movements were sharp, fluent, and precise. Although, he did miss a few steps, Daryn-kun seemed to have been really into it."

"Yes..." Chieri agreed, "Besides everything you mentioned, Daryn also had one notable attribute during his dance."

"Commitment."

Chieri faintly nodded at Nagisa's answer, "You could see it too, Nagisa. There was commitment in his every move, like he is fully aware of what he wants and devoted to achieving it. I wonder..."

"Chieri?"

The blue-haired girl said nothing as she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Nagisa!" Yuka, now dressed in her civilian clothes, suddenly called, "We're going to go and find Kanata-san."

"Ah. Right!" Nagisa glanced to Chieri, "Do you want to come with us, Chieri?"

For a moment, Chieri thought of it but-

"No. I don't think seeing me will make her happy. I'll be heading back."

"U-Umm...Alright." Nagisa nodded before bowing, "Good work today."

With that, Nagisa went off to join the other 77th girls, leaving Chieri to her thoughts.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_** **...**

In downtown Akiba City, it was at sunset as the day was rolling to its end. Kanata wandering next to a stream, lost in her thought. After running from the dance studio, she didn't know or care where she went but simply felt that she needed to leave the 00 Tower, away from the frustration that has been plaguing her for the last few years. After finally calming down a bit, Kanata took a troll throughout the quieter places of Akiba City to ease her mind. But no matter how long or how much she walked, she just couldn't alleviate the pain that has been present in her heart.

' _I wonder what it is_.' She thought, ' _Singing, dancing...All I want to do is avenge my father_.'

As she contemplated, Kanata glanced a nearby billboard to see successors being part of an advertisement, which once again plucked a heartstring.

Kanata's lip began to quiver as tears filled her eyes again.

' _Why_...' She thought tearfully, ' _Why do I feel so frustrated?_ '

As she wept, Kanata failed to notice someone approaching her from behind. A sudden freezing sensation met her cheeks, snapping Kanata out of her crying as she screamed and jumped. To her utter shock, Kanata glanced to see a sniggering Daryn holding two bottles of Qoo fruit drinks.

"You!" Kanata said in surprise as Daryn stopped laughing and smiled.

"Thirsty?" Daryn asked before tossing one of the fruit drinks to her.

Kanata caught and gazed at Daryn in bewilderment.

"If you're having a rough day, a nice cool beverage is always the answer." Daryn grinned as he began chugging into his.

Looking at the bottle in her hands, Kanata simply shrugged and began drinking. Upon seeing her nerves cooled, Daryn leaned on a nearby railing near the stream.

"We should head back, Kanata." Daryn said, "Everyone would be looking for you."

Kanata sighed, sitting on a nearby bench, "I don't want to go back...not yet."

"Your friend Mimori and your little sister Sonata will be worried sick."

"My sister." Kanata frowned, "Why did she have to come here? Now of all times...she doesn't understand what it feels like to work so hard for something. Yet, no matter how much effort put into it, I can never accomplish my goal."

"And what goal is that?" Daryn asked, "Becoming a successor of AKB0048 or something else."

"That's none of your business!"

"It is my business when Sonata is being disheartened."

"She's not your sister!" Kanata shouted, locking eyesight with Daryn, "She's my responsibility."

"Ooh?" Daryn raised his brow, "And here I thought you didn't care and wanted her to leave Akibastar."

Kanata grumbled, "It's because I DO care for her...if she doesn't leave Akibastar, Sonata will experience pain she will not be able to handle alone."

"Aye." Daryn agreed, "She definitely can't handle it alone-..."

He then glanced at Kanata, "But she could if she's with you."

The redheaded girl blinked at that.

"Kanata." Daryn called with a solemn tone, "Have you ever considered what it was like in Sonata's shoes? Watching her older sister leave home to go on a personal mission...with the days rolling by without seeing your big sister as you usually do, missing her, fearing for her, and even wishing that you can contribute to her in any way or form? Do you know how tormenting that feels? That sense of inability to do anything for the one person you cherish more than life itself?"

Kanata listened intently as Daryn continued, "I had an older sister once...she dreamed of travelling the stars and seeing things that would define her more than she could ever be. She left our home to fulfill that dream...and I supported her. I was willing to do anything to help her come closer to her goals. I could have done more and, yet, I was too afraid of overstepping my bounds. I hesitated. And then-..."

Kanata noticed Daryn's eyes getting watery before he wiped them and took another sip in his bottle, "And then two years ago, my sister faded from my life completely..."

Kanata's mouth silently gaped, disturbed by what she heard.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kanata muttered sadly.

"Heh!" Daryn smirked, "You should be apologizing your sister. Sonata's only 11 years-old and she's braver and more decisive then me when I was that age. She risked getting taken by the DES, lied her way through the first part of the audition, and nearly getting seriously hurt during the final part of the audition. Sonata went through all of that just to come to Akibastar and be here for you."

Daryn then glanced at Kanata, "Don't you think she deserves a little appreciation from her big sister?"

Kanata glanced down on the ground with an ashamed demeanour as Daryn sat on the bench right next to her.

"We all have to face difficult choices in our lives. But we must be absolutely certain what we want to become so that we can move forward without doubt holding us down."

"What we want to become..." Kanata muttered, "I don't care about singing or dancing. All I wanted was to aven-...To fight the DES and protect AKB0048."

Daryn raised his brow, "If you just want fight the DES and protect AKB0048 then why not just join WOTA (Whole Over Technology Association)? They have more martial contact with the DES than all of the AKB successors combined. I'm sure you're more aware of that than most."

Kanata's eyes widen at the mention at this and glanced at Daryn incredulously. She opened her mouth to say something, but it didn't come out and Kanata looked back down.

"If you don't care about singing or dancing and just wanted to smash DES mechs, then you would have quit AKB0048 not long after you came...But instead, you stayed. Why?"

"I..."

"Because of Mimori, isn't it?"

Kanata's eyes widen again at the mention of her friend's name as Daryn continued, "You didn't want to leave her alone here when every other trainee in your generation left. You both shared a dream of becoming idols...because you love to sing and dance."

Daryn then patted Kanata on the shoulder, "Even back at today's dance lessons, you were dancing up front like you owned that spot. Despite what Mr. Ushiyama said earlier, I think you truly owned that spot. Because you worked to earn it."

Hearing this, Kanata's eyes gradually grew teary again.

Daryn smiled, "To be able to go onstage and express your heart to the masses. Oh, how grand that would feel. Singing and dancing to your heart's content is like being free. Free from the pain we experience in our lives and share our story to the stars. You love that. You enjoy it, Kanata. That's why you stayed...Because you LOVE to be an idol."

Kanata began to choke a bit as she is trying really heard not to cry again. But hearing Daryn's words brought not pain but a strange sense of relief that she could not express in any other way...because he speaks the truth. She does love to perform. Being onstage with Mimori during the past two years was the only true joy and comfort she has felt since coming to Akibastar. To simply leave it all behind was something that Kanata subconsciously could not allow.

Seeing that his words got through, Daryn stopped talking and patted her shoulder to comfort her a bit. Then, the two heard a soft voice singing nearby:

 _Itsumo Raibaru ga_

 _(Always, my rivals)_

 _Kagayaite mieta_

 _(Looked like they were sparkling)_

Looking to the source of the voice, both Kanata and Daryn can see Mimori approaching and singing lyrics from the song _Shonichi_ with a warm smile on her face.

 _Yume wa ase no naka ni_

 _(The dream is amidst the sweat)_

 _Sukoshi zutsu saite iku hana_

 _(It's a flower that blooms bit by bit)_

 _Sono doryoku_

 _(That effort)_

 _Kesshite uragiranai_

 _(By no means will let me down)_

 _Yume wa ase no naka ni_

 _(The dream is amidst the sweat)_

 _Me wo dashite zutto matteiru_

 _(I'm always waiting for it to spout out)_

 _Itsuka kitto_

 _(Until one day, for sure,)_

 _Negai kanau made_

 _(The wish comes true)_

As she finished, Mimori gazed at her friend with a smile as Kanata stood up with an uncertain look.

"M-Mimori..." Kanata stuttered, "I-..."

Before she could continue, Mimori held her finger to Kanata's lips and calmly silence her before speaking, "Daryn-kun is right, Kanata. You do love to be an idol. And there's nothing wrong with doing something you like. Afterall, it's always better to have more love than anything else, right?"

"Mimori..."

Happy to see the two friends reconnect, Daryn gave off a warm smile.

"Kanata!"

The three looked over near the street to see Sonata and the other 77th girls, except Chieri, standing there. Hearing her sister calling out, Kanata couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Sonata..."

"Even though, you're not a successor." Daryn said, "You already have a passionate fan that will not hesitate to support you with all she's got. That's good thing, no?"

"Daryn-kun..." Kanata said, addressing him by honorifics.

"Come on, Kanata." Mimori gestured.

Seeing her best friend, her sister, and the other juniors here, Kanata gave off her first actual smile of the day and called out to the girls to join her. The girls all joined together and sang _Shonichi_ side-by-side as Daryn simply watched with a smile on his face. But that did not roll with the girls as Nagisa and Kanata gestured him to join. While somewhat surprised, Daryn did not decline and joined in on their singing as they all look forward to a bright future together on Akibastar.

* * *

 ** _That night_** **...**

Tsubasa was riding in a hovermobile driven by Ushiyama back to her office in the 00 Tower as she reviewed the upcoming events on the schedule, especially for the 77th Generation girls. Looking through the data, she can see potential in all of them and very soon, they need to let the public know who they are. Therefore, Tsubasa was delighted for what's to come.

"I'm assuming things are going along well?" Ushiyama asked.

"Indeed." The AKB manager answered, "Everything is ready for us to prepare developing a promotional video for the 77th Generation."

"Just those girls?"

Tsubasa smiled, "Daryn also...but he will be in a separate promo of his own."

"By himself?"

"Yes. Tell me, Ushiyama. You were observing his dance. So, what do you make of him?"

Ushiyama paused a bit before answering, "He's a decent dancer with the right conception of precision but his movements are spastic and sloppy when he misses a step, even though they went well with the beat. He's going to need to practice hard if he plans on dancing onstage."

"So, you approve that he can be idol?" Tsubasa smiled.

"More or less." Ushiyama smirked, "Interestingly, he is quite devoted to his maneuvers. Usually, when a dancer misses a step, he or she tends to freeze in place or lose control of their dancing. But as the song played, Daryn managed to somewhat adapt to unexpected occurrences, which credits his dedication to the choreography. Despite knowing he will never perform that song, he paid very close attention to both the basics and detail. No simple feat for beginners. However, one interesting thing about his dance was-..."

"The particular steps he followed." Tsubasa finished.

"Yes. You noticed it too." Ushiyama nodded, "The routine he observed was for the one who performs at the center of the stage. That tells a lot about the young man."

"Indeed." Tsubasa agreed, "Clearly, Daryn wants to be seen and heard by the audience, unsatisfied with simply being at the side-lines and out of everybody's line of sight. In a way, this supports my hunch about his true intent in coming here to Akibastar."

"Oh?"

"Regardless, we shall proceed as scheduled. Hopefully, we will make promising progress for what's to come."

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Stage 04 - Day-Off**

After settling in and training for a few days, the 77th Generation reminded by Tsubasa that all the idols have a monthly day-off. The 77th Generation go off to do various things and meet different AKB members. Suzuko and Sonata try to investigate the mysterious Sensei-sensei, while Makoto, Kanata and Mimori do some training to try and change their personalities, and Yuka and Orine meet Tomochin, who brings them back to her house. As for Nagisa and Chieri, the two ends up meeting with Yuko and the talk in length about their thoughts in Akibastar. All the while, the question about Daryn's presence on the AKB homeworld is called into question...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphias here. If any of you are good with writing poetry or lyrics, please PM. I don't want to rip off another popular song that already exists, that would be plagiarism and nobody likes a plagiarist. I don't care if you think your literary skills doesn't seem enough, as long as you are willing to work with me then I'm up for advise. Thank you!**

 **Again, huge thanks to co-writer Nagisa Maeda for beta-reading this fanfic. Please do check out his stories!**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in the chapter:

 **77th Generation**

Nagisa Motomiya

Chieri Sono

Orine Aida

Yuka Ichijo

Suzuko Kanzaki

Makoto Yokomizo

Sonata Shinonome

Daryn Kingsley

 **75th Generation**

Kanata Shinonome

Mimori Kishida

 **AKB Staff**

Tsubasa Katagiri - AKB Manager

Ushiyama - Dance Choreographer/Instructor

Chef Papa - Main Cook


	5. Stage 04: Day-Off

**Stage 04:** **Day-Off**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the AKB0048 series or any other songs or ideas that I might have obtained them from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **February 25th, S.C 49**

 ** _AKB Auditorium, Akibastar_** **...**

Another successful nightly concert has taken place within the Auditorium at the 00 Tower as Takamina, Yuko, Sayaka, Tomochin, Yukirin, Kojiharu, Sae, and Mayuyu left the stage with an exhilarated crowd of fans cheering to their performance. The successors made their way to the dress room, change, and call it a night with the usual congrats to each other. As everyone was finishing up, Takamina finished getting dressed into her casual clothes but also began to ponder.

"Hey, Yuko." She called, catching her fellow successor's attention, "Did you hear anything about what Tsubasa-san was planning to do with Daryn?"

"D.K? Hmm..." Yuko comically cupped chin in deep thought, "Well, I did hear that she took him and the 77th Generation Trainees to Atamistar to begin working for their promotional video. But that's all I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. It's just that...I have seen how well he and the trainees did during the audition and I must admit, it was stunning to witness that kind of cooperation. But what will there be for Daryn here on Akibastar? Since he's a boy, Daryn cannot join AKB0048 as he is unable to become a successor...So what will he be doing here?"

"Whatever he will be doing, it seems Tsubasa-san has a plan." Yuko smiled.

"Yes, but what though?" Mayuyu, who is in her casual clothes, suddenly spoke up monotonously, "No boy has ever auditioned for AKB0048 because they are not allowed to. Yet, Daryn Kingsley did anyway. It's strange."

"Strange, Mayuyu?" Yukirin inquired.

"I agree." Sayaka said, "No offense to the guy, I have no hard feelings for him but why would a boy audition for AKB despite knowing that it isn't allowed and then actually passed both the halves of the audition."

"Indeed." Tomochin nodded, "Daryn must have a strong reason to come here but it couldn't really be joining 00. So..."

Yuko raised a brow, gazing incredulously towards her fellow successors, "Seriously, girls? Are you all that suspicious about him?"

"But Yuko," Kojiharu said worryingly, "Even you got to admit, this whole matter seems rather odd. There was never a situation like this even during the days of the original members."

"Also," Youko said, "Even if his intent in coming here isn't serious, there will be a lot of backlash in all of this. Just the other day, Megumi and my other friends in the 76th Generation voiced their disapproval."

Yuko blinked at the sound of that and looked around, "Does everybody think bringing Daryn Kingsley here was a bad idea?"

As she took a good glance at everybody, Yuko can clearly see the uneasiness or disapproval of the idea on their faces, including Takamina.

She sighed, "Come on, girls. Give the guy a break. I mean, before the final part of the audition, I paid Daryn-kun a visit to see how he was doing. Truth to be told, he was very aware at how unwelcoming his presence was and it really got to him. We're idols and we're supposed to be making people happy, not unwanted. Besides, the guy took a beating to help our new trainees pass. I think he deserves some kind of consent."

Even after saying that, the apprehensive expressions did not leave the other successors, much to Yuko's dismay.

"Yuko," Takamina spoke up, "Do you know why he auditioned?"

"Nah, not really...One of the new trainees, Chieri, asked him about it before on the Katyusha but Daryn didn't want to answer. Still, I know an upcoming idol when I see one. He's got that you know. The heart of an idol."

The successors all made uncertain glances at each other before Takamina spoke up again, "From the looks of it, Daryn seems like a decent and good person. But I'm worried that his intentions to come here is not to help AKB0048, but for something else entirely. His true goals and the means he will take to accomplish them...If they bring harm to anyone in AKB0048, then I'm afraid I cannot approve him being here either."

Yuko blinked in disbelief to hear her captain say such a thing, but she couldn't retort after everyone else in the room voiced an agreement to their captain.

* * *

 **February 26th, S.C 49**

 ** _AKB Dormitories_** **...**

Since the 77th Generation trainees' first dance lesson and the newcomers have grown closer to their 75th Generation seniors. Thanks to a little encouragement and motivation, Kanata grew more open with others and worked hard to help bring the 77th trainees up to speed for the future. Besides dance lessons, the girls also proceeded with martial combat training as they are placed in simulations to fight against sparring bots. This time, they are trained to use mic-sabers for close quarter.

Eventually, Tsubasa assembled the 77th trainees and Daryn together to take them to the oceanic planet of Atamistar to film their promotional video. Much to the trainee's confusion, however, Daryn was not going to be in their promo and was called off elsewhere. Despite asking the staff, nobody would disclose any information about his endeavors. Even after finished filming, the 77th trainees didn't see Daryn join them aboard the Katyusha. To their shock, Daryn wasn't returning to Akibastar yet and must remain on Atamistar to continue working.

It has been a whole month since the 77th Generation trainees' arrival to Akibastar as they joined the 75th trainees for another day of dance lessons with Ushiyama here at the dorms. Throughout the previous month, the training has been both strenuous and exhausting, but the girls continues to pull through.

"Good morning!"

The girls shout, opening the door to the dance studio, only to find it vacant.

"Ushiyama-sensei's not here...?" Orine muttered what everyone was wondering.

"What are you girls doing?" Everybody turned to see Tsubasa approach, "There are no lessons today. It's your monthly day-off, including the successors."

The 77th trainees all gaped while Kanata and Mimori flinched in embarrassment.

"Come to think of it..."

"I had completely forgotten..."

"In that case," Yuka smiled, "Let's practice on our own, then."

"Good idea." Nagisa nodded as the other girls also agreed to the idea.

But, Tsubasa sighed, "Are you sure this a good time for that? AKB0048 always keeps a strict schedule. Both successors and trainees don't usually get too much free time. Therefore, it's important to use your monthly day-off wisely as it could affect how you develop in the future."

With a smile, Tsubasa turned to leave.

"Tsubasa-san!" Nagisa called.

"Yes?"

"Umm...Where is Daryn-kun? Is he still working at Atamistar?"

"No." Tsubasa replied, "He got back just today but he's already been notified of the day-off and has left downtown."

"Eh?!" Everybody gaped.

Tsubasa grinned, "Take care."

* * *

 ** _Later_** **...**

The 77th and 75th trainees got back into their casual clothes and sat on couches in the hallway as they all socialized but also pondered on what to do with their day-off. This came quite a bit out of left-field for them, especially the 77th trainees, since they have done nothing over the previous month but relentless training.

"A meaningful day-off, huh…" Nagisa mumbled.

She honestly didn't feel like doing anything other than practice dance moves or combat training. Therefore, Nagisa eventually began to contemplate what everyone else would be doing and join them instead. Then, she began to think of Daryn and wonder what he is doing downtown in Akiba City. He hasn't been seen for over a week and everybody is somewhat curious as to what he has been doing. Nagisa's train of thought interrupted when she noticed Chieri coming down the stairs from their rooms and began to head for the dormitory entrance.

"Chieri?" Nagisa called, "Where are you going?"

"Shopping."

"Oh? What are you going to buy?"

"I can spend my day-off however I want."

With her usual stern tone, Chieri left, leaving the other girls.

"Chieri..." Orine mumbled.

"Jeez..." Yuka frowned, "Running off by herself as usual."

"By herself..." Nagisa muttered with concern.

She quickly began to recall how Chieri was considering missing by the DGTO and is searching for her. Fearing danger for her old friend, Nagisa immediately began to run after her.

"Nagisa!" Yuka shouted, but to no avail.

* * *

 ** _Downtown Akiba City_** **...**

For the next hour, Nagisa continued to trail Chieri as the latter made her way through several cloth stores and eventually bought a new set of clothes, which included whitish sweater and lavender skirt. Eventually however, Chieri already noticed Nagisa following her and turned to confront her old friend. But before Nagisa could answer, a stranger suddenly ran up to Chieri. Fearing for her friend's safety, Nagisa shoved Chieri down to keep her safe but a slight confusion occurred as the stranger was simply trying to inform Chieri that the price tag on her newly-bought skirt was still attached. Eventually, the whole thing was resolved as the stranger left, leaving the two girls alone.

They stood near the railings next to a stream as Nagisa glanced over and spoke, "So, umm...If there's anything bothering you or you're worried about something, I want you to tell me about it."

"Where did that come from?" Chieri asked.

"Well, I just wished you would open your heart to me a little more."

Chieri glanced over to Nagisa and gave an uncertain expression. Before anything could be said, Nagisa suddenly heard running footsteps approaching from behind. Glancing behind her, Nagisa's first reaction was to, again, shove Chieri out of the way. But they were greeted by a brief flash of light. Nagisa and Chieri opened their eyes, surprised to see smiling Yuko holding a camera in her hands.

"Yuko-san?!"

"Nice shot!" Yuko cheered.

The successor quickly began to converse with the two trainees, making them feel more at ease before sitting down with them next to a set of stone stairs, showing them a collection of photos she has amassed over the years. Needless to say, Nagisa and Chieri were both fascinated by them.

"I love cameras." Yuko remarked, "I always take pictures of the other members during breaks and day-offs."

"That's surprising." Nagisa said.

"Huh? How so?"

"W-Well, you seem like you'd play sports on your day-offs."

Yuko lets out a chuckle, "I'm actually into photography as well as reading and puzzles. So, I'm actually really plain!"

 *** _Ki-ra-ra!_ ***

"Kirara?" Nagisa noticed Chieri's Kirara floating over Yuko's camera, gazing at one specific photo, "That's...the previous Acchan."

Gazing at the violet-haired idol, Yuko lets out a faint smile, "The previous Acchan was a really wonderful person. She was usually quiet and reserved, but once she got on stage, all the Kiraras gather around her and shone. It was like Acchan was wearing a dress made of light. I was still a trainee back when I decided I wanted to sing side by side with Acchan someday. But..."

Yuko's smile faltered a bit, "As soon as I became a successor, she just left."

This stunned the two trainees as Yuko went into explaining how every 00 member who became a Center Nova mysteriously vanishes without a trace. Ultimately, the position was discontinued after the 13th Acchan's disappearance. Despite this, Yuko made it abundantly clear that she doesn't accept it and have been constantly working hard to surpass the 13th Acchan, by training to become the next Center Nova.

Hearing Yuko expressing her aspiration with such passion made both Nagisa and Chieri smile out of sheer instinct. Thinking of it, both of them realized that they didn't really have a specific goal in joining AKB0048. Compared to Yuko, that is somewhat embarrassing. Without a decisive goal, it will be difficult to navigate where they should go during their time as idols. With this in mind, Nagisa and Chieri grew more self-aware of themselves.

"Say," Yuko spoke up, "Has either of you talked to D.K recently?"

"D.K?" Chieri asked.

It took a moment for them to realize as Nagisa replied, "Oh, Daryn-kun? No. The last time any of us has seen him was when we were filming our promotional video on Atamistar."

"Is that right?" Yuko smiled before holding up her camera again, "Have a look at this."

Glancing back at Yuko's camera, Nagisa and Chieri can see a photo of Daryn standing in front of a music stand, wearing a headphone set, gazing at a sheet of paper on the stand, and singing into a microphone in front of his face.

"Daryn-kun?!" Nagisa blinked in surprise.

Chieri looked carefully and realized, "Is he...in a recording studio?"

"Yup." Yuko nodded, "D.K just got back this morning. When Tsubasa-san told him that he gets to have a day-off like everyone else, he simply asked if 00 had a recording studio here and immediately went there afterwards when Tsubasa-san gave him directions."

"Why would he be spending a day-off at the recording studio?" Chieri asked, perplexed.

"Tsubasa-san never told you?" Yuko asked.

Nagisa and Chieri simply shrugged as Yuko continued, "Tsubasa-san plans to have D.K work as a solo idol."

"Solo...idol?" Nagisa inquired.

Yuko nodded, "You both know that because he is a boy, D.K cannot become a successor, so he cannot be accepted as an actual trainee for AKB. But he still qualifies as an idol-in-training, so Tsubasa allows him to work solo."

"Solo..." Nagisa muttered worryingly, "That can't be pleasant for him."

"Yuko-san." Chieri called, "Are you sure that Tsubasa-san said this?"

"I heard it from her myself." Yuko said, "You see. Before I was going to start my day-off, I went to find Tsubasa-san to ask her what she plans to do about D.K. But I got my answer when I heard her telling D.K up front at the spaceport."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_** **...**

Hours ago, Yuko saw the Flying Get return from Atamistar and knew that Tsubasa is back. After hearing her fellow successors question Daryn's presence here on Akibastar, Yuko knew she had to get them an answer to placate their concerns or this will cause trouble. Approaching the hangar bay that held the Flying Get, Yuko was about to call out to Tsubasa but withheld it when she could hear her talking to someone. Peering around the hangar entrance, Yuko spots Tsubasa addressing directly to Daryn on what appears to be a serious matter.

"I believe you understand the circumstances?" Tsubasa inquired.

Daryn nodded.

"Working as a solo idol is the only option we can go. After today, you will soon have to work on a song that will be utilized as your debut single. But as the usual, you are still working under the jurisdiction of the AKB staff so you will have to operate through the tight schedules that AKB0048 tends to go through."

Daryn remained silent for a moment before speaking, "As I said before, I'm all for it. However, I do have one request, if you would be willing to hear me out."

"Alright."

"If I remember correctly, AKB0048 has their songs produced from the staff."

"That is correct."

"I don't want that."

...

"Pardon?" Tsubasa blinked in confusion.

"I want to be the one who develops my songs. That means everything down to the lyrics, the music, and even the dance choreography, if there is any." Daryn explained, "I want to be the one to decide how my songs are going to come out, not by the AKB staff or whoever is in charge of producing AKB songs."

"Hmm..." Tsubasa pondered, "That will make things quite complicated for you, if you're going to produce the songs alone."

"Not alone." Daryn shook his head, "The only thing you need to provide me is the manpower and the resources. Everything else will be up to me on how things go."

Tsubasa gazed at the young man and could tell he is very serious about this. Since its initiation, both the original AKB48 and the concurrent AKB0048 have their songs written and developed by their producers, including the dance choreography that came with each song. With AKB0048 being the only major entertainment figure that operates on an interstellar level, the idea of an individual producing their own songs hasn't been done for many years.

However, Tsubasa can see that Daryn was quite resolute in going through with this.

"Alright." She smiled, "Starting tomorrow, we will begin the first step in working out your debut single. If everything goes well, we may even go even further."

Daryn grinned, thrilled in beginning.

"For now," Tsubasa said, "Today is the monthly day-off for both 00 successors and trainees. Since you have been working hard on your own promotional video for the last week, I think you deserve the break."

"Break, huh..." Daryn muttered, "In that case, you wouldn't happen to know where the recording studio is, would you?"

"Recording studio?" Tsubasa blinked, "Today's the monthly day-off, why would you-"

Tsubasa suddenly stopped as Daryn gave her that 'I will not take _No!_ for an answer' expression.

With a sigh, Tsubasa answered, "It's just right next to the 00 Tower. You'll see it on the left."

"Awesome!" Daryn smiled, "I'm off then!"

"Eh-? Wait!"

* * *

 ** _Present_** **...**

Hearing what transpired earlier today got both Nagisa and Chieri intrigued.

"Daryn-kun is really serious about this?" Nagisa asked in awe.

"Yeah." Yuko grinned, "I was so surprised by that, I completely forgot to take a photo of the moment. Gaah~! What a waste?! But at least, I got a decent picture of him at the studio."

As Nagisa watches Yuko rant over the missed opportunity of a good photo, Chieri pondered on what Yuko said, "He is working solo..."

"Well," Yuko stood up, "I'm going to go and take more pictures. You two take care!"

With that abrupt departure, Nagisa and Chieri waved the successor goodbye.

"Chieri." Nagisa called, grabbing her friend's hand, "Let's go and see Daryn-kun!"

"Wait, what? Why?!"

"I want to see if he is doing alright!"

"But why would I go?"

"You're not worried?"

"Worried?"

"Daryn-kun is going to be working alone without much help. Don't you think it's best we go and check if he needs help?"

"You can go, but I don't have a reason to."

"Chieri, how could you say that?" Nagisa frowned, "Daryn-kun protected us on the cruiser back then. He even helped us pass the audition. If it wasn't for him, you and I probably wouldn't be here!"

"W-Well, I-"

"Come on, Chieri. We haven't seen Daryn-kun for almost a week. Aren't you at least a bit worried about how he is doing?"

Hearing that question, Chieri couldn't really give a proper answer as she wasn't exactly worried but instead curious. In her silence, Chieri gave Nagisa the answer as the latter began to drag the former along towards the 00 Tower. Based on what Yuko said, Daryn should still be at the recording studio. Making their way towards the 00 Tower, the two made their way to the left side of the famed building and finally found the recording studio, the main facility where 00 members come to record new songs but the last time they did so, was several years ago.

Since they are AKB trainees, Nagisa and Chieri are allowed to enter the studio, using their 00 Trainee IDs. Inside, they are fascinated by how the walls are covered in record certifications from both the times of the original AKB48 and the concurrent AKB0048. Focusing on their search, the two trainees came to realize just how large this studio was.

"Umm..." Nagisa looked around, "Where could Daryn-kun be?"

"It's quiet." Chieri remarked, "Maybe he already left..."

"You think so?"

 *** _Ara-Ki-ra!_ ***

"Kirara?"

Chieri's Kirara suddenly glowed for a moment before flying off down the hall, enticing the two curious trainees to follow. As they did, Nagisa and Chieri began to hear music, specifically a synchronized verse between a guitar and a piano. With a glance at each other, they ran towards the source of the music and approached the entrance of a recording room, where Chieri's Kirara constantly flew around.

Nagisa opened the door and the symphonic music grew louder as it echoed throughout the hall. For a moment, she and Chieri felt a sudden sense of comfort ease through their minds before walking inside. There, they see Daryn sitting in front of a multitrack mixing console, listening intently and modifying the music that is being played. Seeing how focused he was, Nagisa and Chieri knew Daryn doesn't realize they have entered. Instead, the two watched as Daryn hummed to the music while also listened to it intently. It was a gradual but gentle tune as both acoustic instruments were in perfect sync with each other. Both Nagisa and Chieri can feel that listening to this music would make a rough day a pleasant one.

 *** _Ki-ra-ra!_ ***

Finally, as the music faded, Chieri's Kirara flew over in front of Daryn, catching his attention.

"You..." He muttered, glancing behind to see the new arrivals, "Nagisa, Chieri! I didn't expect to see you two here. How are you?"

Nagisa quickly approached him and smiled, "It's great to see you again, Daryn-kun. We haven't seen or heard from you since Atamistar, so we were worried."

"We?" Daryn raised a brow, "Or just you?"

Nagisa pouted her cheeks, "How mean?! Everyone from the 77th Generation was really worried about you!"

"Everyone?" Daryn's skeptical expression went directly at Chieri, who looked away.

Daryn grinned at Chieri's reaction and chuckled, "I apologize. I know I should've told you girls that I'd be back. But after getting back, I wanted to make good use of my _day-off_ before heading back to the dormitories and reunite with the rest of you."

"I see." Nagisa understood.

Chieri glanced around and noticed several pieces of written papers on the table, "You've been busy."

"Busy and having fun." Daryn grinned, taking the papers off of the table, "Song lyrics. I love writing them. It's somewhat like a poetic diary of what I feel and experience."

"That's right!" Nagisa blinked, "You like writing songs. Back at the cruiser last month, that song you sang was written by you."

"Indeed," Daryn nodded, "Unfortunately, I lost the lyrics to that song along with all of the other lyrics I've written when the DES attacked."

"Oh, I see." Nagisa muttered sadly, reminded of how Daryn had to abandon all of his belongings, including his prized guitar, to flee with them.

"Wait." Chieri spoke up, "You said _all of the other lyrics_...How many songs have you written?"

"Hmm..." Daryn reminisces before replying, "Not counting the one in my hands, I've written a little over a hundred."

...

"EEHH?!"

Both trainees gaped in absolute shock.

"A hundred songs? No way..." Nagisa muttered in sheer awe before expressing saddened demeanor, "Now I feel really bad that you had to leave everything behind..."

"Nah. Don't sweat it." Daryn shook his head, "Most of those songs were either too short or very banal so they wouldn't actually pass as actual songs. Besides, here on Akibastar, I can start from scratch again, so it's refreshing."

"You mean for your debut single?" Chieri inquired.

Daryn blinked in surprise when he heard that, "How did you-?"

Looking at the two trainees, Daryn quickly perceived, "Did Tsubasa tell you?"

"N-No." Nagisa said, "It was Yuko-san who told us."

...

"Yuko, you little snitch..." Daryn sniggered, recalling the successor suddenly appearing at the studio and taking a photo, "Aye. Tsubasa and I came to an agreement that I will be working as a solo idol, with every song I sing being produced by yours truly."

"Wouldn't that make things complicated for you?" Nagisa asked.

"In a sense, yes. But I believe that by personally developing the song in both lyrics and music will allow me to convey the story more sincerely."

"Story?" Chieri questioned.

"Aye. Every song that I wrote is based on my personal experience on certain matters and portray it as a representation of what I have been through. This way, people who listens to them could relate to it more. Just like telling a story."

"Oh~. I see." Nagisa nodded, "Would you want Chieri and I to help?"

"Eh?" Chieri blinked, flabbergasted.

"Mmm..." Daryn hummed, "I appreciate it, but I think I got this covered. But still, thank you."

"Oh, okay..." Nagisa pouted sadly.

Daryn chuckled, "Don't you worry. If I make a breakthrough with my debut single, I'll have plenty of chances to invite you and the others to sing with me."

"Really!?" Nagisa beamed.

"Aye." He then glanced at Chieri, "Including Miss Hardhead here."

"Eh?" Chieri's eyes widen in surprise before scowling, "Who're you calling a hardhead!?"

Daryn simpered, "You got that ' _I don't want to be here!_ ' look on your face. But at the same time, you can't help but stay because you want to."

Chieri blinked, "What makes you say that?"

"Come on now. I've known you for only how many weeks and I can tell that you're the kind of person who will get something that you want done, no hesitation and no questions asked. If you don't want anything to do with something, you won't waste time sticking around. So..." Daryn smirked as Chieri's face grew flustered, "If you really didn't want to be here. You would've never walked through that door."

Nagisa, surprised at this perception, glanced at Chieri and noticed her friend's confounded demeanor. Usually, the pinkette would be worried if a friend seem so unsettled but Chieri's expression was so comical that Nagisa cannot help but giggle.

"D-Don't be absurd!" Chieri cross her arms and looked away, causing both Daryn and Nagisa to burst out laughing.

In the following hour, Daryn continued to explain about what he has been working on Atamistar, which mainly involves filming his own promotional video which was set to release the next day. With the sun setting as the day-off ends, the trio left the studio and returns to the dormitories where Daryn reunites with the other trainees, whom were happy to see him again. Informing them of his position as a solo idol, the trainees were surprised at the idea. While Orine, Mimori, and Sonata seemed to be delighted, Kanata, Yuka, Suzuko, and Makoto seemed to have doubts about the idea as producing one's own music was too complicated for one person to handle and it hasn't actually done for many years. But that didn't daunt Daryn's intent as he remains adamant on the direction he wishes to follow.

* * *

 **February 27th, S.C 49**

 ** _In the Dormitories_...**

The next morning, the 77th Generation trainees, along with Daryn, were called upon by Tsubasa to assemble at the lobby where the AKB manager reports that the girls' promotional video was finally complete and has been released onto the Holonet hours ago at midnight. Displaying it on Holovision, the promo started out with the 77th Generation girls running towards the ocean on Atamistar, showing their jolly time on the beach. The promo then switches to clips of the trainees practicing dance routines with Ushiyama before proceeding to an interview which included a question as to who the girls wanted to succeed. Finally, the final clip shows the girls gazing towards a setting sun before a text conveys a final message in looking forward to the 77th Generation trainees' future.

After seeing it, chatter arose among the 77th girls. While Nagisa, Orine, and Yuka are fascinated, Chieri seemed to simply approve the video. Suzuko and Sonata simply gazed as Makoto began to frantically panic at how _embarrassing_ she was throughout the promo. All the while, Daryn smiled at how it went, hoping that it gives a good first impression to the AKB fans.

"That promo was awesome..." Nagisa commented.

"And...a bit embarrassing..." Orine remarked timidly, "I wonder if I should have answered the way I did during that interview?"

"Well, there's point fretting over it now." Yuka said, "By now, that promo is uploaded for everybody on Akibastar to see."

"Not just Akibastar." Tsubasa explained, "But anybody across space can do see it."

"No way..." Makoto mumbled, "Then that means I'll be known as the idol without a waist outer space?"

As Makoto slumped back onto the couch, Tsubasa lets out a faint chuckle before glancing towards Daryn, "Are you ready for your own promo?"

Daryn blinked with a hint of enthusiasm before nodding. As Tsubasa prepares to show Daryn's promo, the 77th trainees faced towards the Holovision, curious to what the male idol-in-training's promo would look.

' _Daryn-kun's promo_.' Nagisa thought as she stares at the Holovision screen. Little did everyone else notice, Chieri's gaze was also fixated to the screen.

* * *

 *** _Chain (Acoustic) - Air Gear OST_ ***

The video begins with an interstellar view of outer space as stars gradually flows pass the screen. Then a quote appears on the screen as Daryn's voice gently narrates the text...

" _Our galaxy, home of countless stars, bright and dim, old and young, their radiance unrivaled...But like many others, I've lived in a world where radiance is a sin against humanity. Billions of people live their lives in grim doubt._ "

 *** _78,901,234,567_ ***

A number count appeared on screen as slow clips of pedestrians walking in a city appears...

" _Millions among them dreamed of accomplishing great things that would live up to their standards_."

 *** _135,791,086_ ***

The number decreases by a vast margin as images of various people with different hobbies appear...

" _Much less have the will to make a stand and take that first step_."

 *** _8,529,637_ ***

The count decreases even further as clips of various people cheering and applauding their triumph on different matters appear...

" _Others were denied of their goals and are forced to grovel while the victors gloat upon their sacrifice_."

 *** _1,248,160_ ***

Again, the count decreases as images of DGTO officials standing tall in rallies appear...

" _But, there are always certain individuals who will not allow fate to dictate their destinies and starts from scratch once more_."

 *** _210,987_ ***

As the count continued to decrease, clips of construction workers, miners, and other people appear, working hard on their jobs...

" _Futures before their eyes, they embrace their strengths & weaknesses & stand tall. Bringing hope to so many more stars to shine_."

 ***48***

Hitting the number count of 48, scenes of idols of AKB0048 from different times appear...

" _But it will always come down to that one individual who will stand on their own two legs and inspire a path that he will do so in his own way_."

 *** _1_ ***

A final clip appears, showing Daryn in his casual clothes, walking down a beach and gazing at the morning sun...

" _If you were given a chance, to change the situation…Would you take it…? Because I would!_ "

With a smile appearing on his face...

" _My name is Daryn Kingsley, and I'm one of a kind._ "

* * *

With that, the music gradually went silent as the screen fade into black, ending the promo.

"That was Daryn's promo." Tsubasa said, smiling, "It was uploaded onto the Holonet at the same time as the 77th Generation's promo."

The 77th girls were all astonished by how the promo was edited. It introduced the general populace as a whole before gradually filtering down to Daryn. His voice throughout the narration carried a sense of awareness at the predicament in the galaxy before exhibiting himself at the end of the video.

"I must admit." Suzuko smiled, taking a photo of Daryn himself, "That was a spectacular introduction and self-promotion of yourself, Daryn-kun."

"Yeah!" Sonata agreed, "Big brother D.K's promotional video was amazing!"

While the girls nodded at Suzuko and Sonata's remarks, Daryn simply scowled.

"Something wrong?" Tsubasa questioned.

"I feel as though I really wasted the filmmakers' time on Atamistar." Daryn grumbled, "We spent an extra few days to filming clips of me and we only end up using a few at the END of the promo."

Tsubasa smirked, "Wasn't it your idea to display your promo that way?"

"I know but," Daryn palmed his face, upset at himself, "I wasn't thinking on how that would make all of that filming meaningless...And I feel really stingy for the filmmakers."

Tsubasa shook her head, still smiling, "They didn't mind. What's good is that your promo was produced in an expressive way. Every planet within the A.E.P.S (Absolute Entertainment Protection Sphere) will be able to see it."

"Well," Daryn sighed, "Hopefully I made a good impression..."

"I think it was marvelous." Nagisa praised, "I was really immersed."

"Yeah." Yuka agreed, "It was almost like you were telling a short but interesting story."

"More like, the introduction to a bigger story." Orine added.

As the other girls agreed, Daryn had a little faint smile on his face, "I appreciate that girls, thank you."

Glancing over at Chieri, he noticed her blinking in surprise when he looked over and turned her head away in mild embarrassment.

"Listen up." Tsubasa called out, "It's nearly time to present the 77th Generation to the public. Instead of performing onstage, you'll be participating in a handshake events on planets without Entertainment Ban."

"Handshake event?" Yuka questioned.

Tsubasa nodded, "Yes. For AKB0048, handshake events are important places. You get to interact directly with your audience and hear their honest opinions. It's an excellent opportunity to introduce yourself to the AKB fan community."

"That's right!"

The lobby main door opened as Takamina, Sayaka, and Yukirin entered in casual attire.

"Good morning!" The trainees all greeted.

"Morning." Takamina greeted before continuing her explanation, "As idols, we go to see our audience, who can interact with us."

Yukirin then spoke up, "The way you handle the handshake event will dramatically affect your popularity going forward."

That alarmed the trainees as they come to the realization to how significant these events are.

"The best way to master this chance is-" Sayaka walked over to Makoto and gripped tightly on her hands, "-with a heartfelt and powerful handshake! Then, look directly into their eyes and smile!"

"It's important to acknowledge each and every one of your fans." Yukirin continued, "That means remembering their names, faces, what you talk about, and everything else."

Again, that bit of information was stunning as they glanced a list of topics that were discussed between successors and their fans in the passed.

"Lastly," Takamina said, "You'll be wearing plain clothes. Handshake events are the only place we can wear plain clothes and show off our personal styles."

Yukirin then adds, "This is an important element, which will determine how your fans see you from then on."

A wave of anxiety flew through the trainees as they never considered that factor and some of them didn't have any expressive casual attires. Daryn himself felt unnerved as well since he lost all of his belongings at the cruiser, leaving him with few clothes. Takamina and Yukirin were kind enough to offer the trainees some of their clothes but Sayaka urged them not to take up the offer, implying the two successors' poor taste in fashion, much to their chagrin.

As a result, the 77th Generation and Daryn went downtown to buy some clothes for the handshake event. Unfortunately, they made no progress as they had no idea what to purchase, which was understandable since they have no idea what their fans see them as.

With no luck, the trainees returned to the dormitories, exhausted from their fruitless search. While the girls contemplate in the lobby, Daryn decided to remain in his own room to rest before rejoining the girls. Sitting at his desk, he wondered on the handshake event and how he should interact with anybody who comes. Wanting to make a good impression face-to-face, he decided to open his holopad and look up his promotional video on the official website of 00 Entertainment, the company that runs AKB0048. There, Daryn hopes to see what the viewers thought so he can come to the handshake event prepared.

Opening up the page containing the video, he watched the video from beginning to finish for once before scrolling down to see the comments. What he saw, staggered him...

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Stage 05 - The Backlash & The Challenge**

With the announcement of a handshake event being scheduled for all of the idols, everybody is prepping for it, especially the 77th Generation. Unfortunately, Orine receives fan mail that made it through to her due to the lax screening process, and gets a nasty shock when she finds out that it's a hate video, threatening her to not show up at the event. However, she wasn't the only one taking heat from the populace...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphias here. For those of you who are well aware of AKB48's policies, you might be able to guess the reaction Daryn will get from his promo. Again, while the AKB0048 thrill sort of dried up the last five/six years, I am still glad that there are still a few people intrigued by the anime. I pushed the dates of every chapter back by two months so the first chapter should be taking place in January.**

 **I would truly appreciate a review. A helpful criticism or pointing out what you find intriguing would be good.** **Thanks again to all the readers and favoriters so far!**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in the chapter:

 **77th Generation**

Nagisa Motomiya

Chieri Sono

Orine Aida

Yuka Ichijo

Suzuko Kanzaki

Makoto Yokomizo

Sonata Shinonome

Daryn Kingsley

 **75th Generation**

Kanata Shinonome

Mimori Kishida

 **AKB0048**

Yuko Oshima the 9th (Hikari Kimishima)

Minami Takahashi the 5th/Takamina (Shiori Arisawa)

Sayaka Akimoto the 10th (Akira Igarashi)

Tomomi Itano the 11th/Tomochin (Tomoyo Itano)

Yuki Kashiwagi the 6th/Yukirin (Ayako Kuroki)

Haruna Kojima the 8th/Kojiharu (Chiharu Sakuragi)

Sae Miyazawa the 10th (Youko Asamiya)

Mayu Watanabe Mk.3

 **AKB Staff**

Tsubasa Katagiri - AKB Manager


	6. Stage 05: The Backlash & The Challenge

**Stage 05:** **The Backlash & The Challenge**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the AKB0048 series or any other songs or ideas that I might have obtained them from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **March 1st, S.C 49**

 _ **Atami City, Atamistar**_ **...**

As days flew by, a disturbing atmosphere has manifested in the 77th generation. A set of mail that Sonata brought in had a letter that was initially thought to be a fan letter for Orine. As it turns out, it was a recording of a young masked boy who went on hurling a flurry of hurtful insults at her, calling her out for being incapable of being an idol or fit to succeed Rino Sashihara, who Orine mentioned in the promo. Along with a few hateful words, the boy even threatens to attack the upcoming handshake event before Tsubasa arrived and had to turn it off.

Since then, Orine was terrified, shaken by how relentless the hater was to her. During dance practices, she was unable to focus as the memory of witnessing the recording made her quiver, leading to harsh rebukes from Ushiyama. Even Chieri reprimanded her for being so feeble, causing Orine to flee to the restroom, where she wept until Takamina, who was dropping by, arrived and consoled her.

The AKB captain explained how she and her fellow successors all have their fair share of haters, but not all of them are meant to be hurtful.

Orine took Takamina's words to consideration and pondered on the matter. On the night before their departure to the location of the handshake event, Orine conversed with Nagisa about her past, trying to let out some of the sorrow that she has held since childhood. Concerned, Nagisa wanted to comfort her childhood friend, but Orine brushed it off.

Finally, the successors and trainees, including Kanata and Mimori, arrived at the capital city of the oceanic planet Atamistar, where there is no Entertainment Ban, and the handshake event can proceed without delay, taking place at a large circular stadium. As to be expected, the event was packed with vast crowds of inhabitants who came to see AKB0048, who are resting within the waiting rooms.

"Originally," Suzuko explained, "Handshake events had both individual and national events, but 00's handshake events combine both of these formats."

Hearing this, the 77th generation girls remained fascinated at the sheer number of attendees. On the holovision screen broadcasting the lanes live to them, they knew that it was starting as a few attendees are beginning to make their way down the lanes.

Tsubasa walked in and addressed the girls and Daryn, "It's starting. Your handshaking starts at 13:50 (1:50 PM). You will take over the lanes of the members going on break in the afternoon. In other words, the 77th generation will go into two lanes as groups of four or three."

Seeing the excitement in the trainees, the AKB manager continued, "Once everyone gets changed, you will continue to wait until it's your turn. Understood?"

"Right!"

The trainees immediately got into changing, prepping for their turn. Daryn went into another room to change before returning in a set of clothes that he purchased on the day before the departure. Daryn wore a blue short-sleeved T-shirt with a long white stripe across the chest, a light brown pair of shorts that stretch just below his knees, a red and white baseball cap with the AKB0048 emblem on it, and a pair of dark-blue skate shoes.

"Whoa!" Nagisa beamed, "Daryn-kun, you look great!"

"Do I?" Daryn doubted, "Because I feel completely bland."

Nagisa smiled, "Me too. I mean...It's my school uniform after all."

"School uniform?" Daryn blink in surprise, "Haa...Well, I certainly feel a bit better about myself..."

"Nagisa!" Yuka called out, "You DID end up wearing your school uniform when I told you not to!"

"Well...I mean, it is nice and neat."

Yuka sighed at her friend's explanation, "Well, that's not the biggest problem..."

Her gaze flew towards Chieri, who was wearing the same clothes she wore on the cruiser.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Yuka questioned, "Are you even taking this seriously-?"

"You should all know by now, that I always take things seriously."

Yuka raised a brow, "Okay...You lost me there."

Daryn snickered while Nagisa realizes that Chieri was fearful that people would recognize her as the heiress to the Zodiac Corporation. Yuka then walked over to her bag and pulled out a yellow blouse with a collaborating long skirt. Chieri was surprised by the offer, as the two were not on good terms since the audition. Looking at Yuka's face, Daryn smiled to see her at least trying to mend bridges. Nagisa saw differently, thinking that Yuka is forcing it on Chieri, but the latter said a faint thank-you, catching both girls by surprise.

 ***** _ **Thud**_ *****

A sudden thud caught everyone's attention, and they turned to see Orine has spilled her drink over the table. After apologizing, she quickly grabbed a nearby towel to clean the mess. Nagisa walked over to see if she can help but froze when she noticed Orine's hand quivering uncontrollably. This did not escape Daryn's attention either as the young idol-in-training had an empathetic and despondent look on his face, having heard the issue from Nagisa a few days prior.

"It's almost time," Tsubasa called out before facing Orine, "Can you do it?"

Shaking off her fear, Orine gave the AKB manager a response, "Yes."

"We'll protect you, Orine!" Nagisa shouted.

"So will I," Sonata cried, hugging Makoto from behind, "The Buddha will protect you, too."

"Hey!"

Seeing the support, Orine smiled before Daryn gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright," He smiled, "We got your back."

"Thank you...everyone."

It was time. The trainees all went out to their designated positions with Nagisa, Orine, Yuka, and Makoto occupying one side of the lane and Chieri, Suzuko, and Sonata occupying the other side. They all stood behind their counters that each had a water bottle for refreshments and a black pen to give autographs. Daryn stood at the lane next to the girls. There, Nagisa, Orine, Yuka, and Makoto has a good view of him.

Minutes rolled by as not a single attendee can be seen walking down the 77th Generation's lane. As disappointing as it was, it was understandable as they aren't very well-known with only a promo.

Nagisa glanced over at Daryn's lane and noticed the same predicament, 'Looks like Daryn-kun isn't having much luck either...'

While empathetic towards him, Nagisa blinked when she noticed Chieri also peeking over at Daryn's spot, much to her surprise.

"Chieri?"

While this was happening, the wait continued.

"I know that it's only natural, but..." Makoto whimpered, "This is rough."

Orine simply gave off a forced smile, understanding where Makoto is going with this.

"Excuse me, are you Orine Aida?"

A sudden female voice caught the girls' attention.

"Y-Yes!" Orine replied.

The arriving short-haired brunette smiled, "When my little girl saw your promotional video, she can't help but talk about how adorable you were."

Stepping aside, the brunette revealed a little girl with light brown hair timidly approaching the table. Orine's eyes widen upon realizing who the little girl was.

"She's Orine's fan?" Yuka asked what everyone was thinking.

"That's amazing!" Nagisa smiled.

They watched as the mother gestured her daughter, Yayoi, to shake Orine's hand.

"P-Please shake...my hand..." Little Yayoi squeaked as she nervously reached her small hand out.

With encouragements from her childhood friends, Orine returned the gesture, reached out for little Yayoi's hand and shook it. A wave of delight flew through the minds of both girls as the joy reverberated to the other trainees.

The mother said, "Come on, you need to thank her-"

"Thank you!" Orine cried out in tears of joy, surprising the mother, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Seeing their friend experiencing her first handshake, Nagisa and Yuka burst into tears while the other trainees smiled at the scene. On the other lane, Daryn witnessed the moment and smiled warmly. After that, attendees finally began to appear one after another for the 77th generation as their first wave of fans brought an immense sense of glee to the girls, giving them renewed enthusiasm for the future. Ranging from little children to adults, they each presented praise and hopeful for their success in the coming months and years.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, on Daryn's lane_...**

The idol-in-training waited patiently as he stood behind his stand. Looking at the 77th generation trainees, Daryn could see that the girls already have a few admirers greeting them into the world of idols and he couldn't feel happier that things are going smoothly so far for them, especially Orine. Taking a glance down at his lane, Daryn could not see a single person walking towards him. Some onlookers saw the sign but completely ignored it. With a deep sigh, Daryn took out his holophone and went to his promo video on the 00 Website. Scrolling down, Daryn sees the reason once again:

" _What the hell?! Why did AKB0048 bring this guy into the group?! Do they not think that he will try to pester the successors!?_ "

" _Wow. The fact that this dweeb thinks he can stand on the same stage with AKB0048 astounds me. Not even gonna bother to guess how long he will last because he'll be gone like a spark._ "

" _I heard he's going to the handshake event in a few days. Chances are nobody will greet him. If that happens, serves the bastard right. XD_ "

" _It's too bad the DES hasn't put a bullet into his head yet and save AKB0048 the trouble._ "

At the Like/Dislike section, the Dislike bar almost completely eclipses the Like bar. Rereading the comments, Daryn closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that joining 00 would earn him the ire of many but he didn't expect the negativity to be this significant. He hasn't done anything, and already the AKB fanbase is judging him based on his gender. With that in mind, it was extremely difficult for him to maintain a straight face. Still, he was at a handshake event, and Daryn was still hopeful that at least one person would be willing to come and greet him. Forcing a smile on himself, Daryn continues to wait patiently.

* * *

 ** _Back at the 77th trainees' lane_...**

After finishing greeting another attendee, Nagisa took another glance at Daryn and blinked in disbelief.

"Hey," Nagisa called to her friends, "Notice anything odd about Daryn-kun's lane?"

Orine and Yuka gazed where Nagisa pointed and indeed noticed.

"Yeah..." Yuka nodded, "There's nobody there...at all."

"Has it been like that since we started?" Orine asked.

"I think so," Nagisa muttered in concern, "Every time I looked over there, I haven't seen anyone come or go on that lane."

Looking back at Daryn, the girls can see him patiently waiting for people to come, but the look on his face proves how things were going for him. The handshake event went on for the 77th generation as more attendees arrive to meet them. Again, not a single attendee was sighted walking to Daryn's lane. Worried, Nagisa was tempted to go over and check if Daryn was alright but had to stop when she noticed Orine's eyes widen in shock. Looking where her friend's eyes were looking at, Nagisa sees the same masked boy from Orine's hate mail approaching, and the atmosphere around the trainees darkened considerably.

"I told you not to come!" The boy angrily muttered at a frozen Orine.

Before he could say anything else Chieri suddenly stood between the boy and Orine, much to everyone's surprise, as a deafening silence enveloped the area.

"What do you want?" The masked boy shouted.

Chieri simply smiled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Chieri Sono of the 77th generation. Thank you for coming to today's-"

 *** _BOOOM!_ ***

An explosion rattled the entire stadium, causing the alarm siren to activate as the attendees began to panic.

For the trainees, all eyes went at the masked boy.

Yuka scowled, "Don't tell me you-"

"That wasn't me!" The boy cried frantically before running off in utter fear.

Makoto and Sonata were about to pursue him, but Orine stopped them. As another round of explosion was heard, the trainees' holophones rang.

Tsubasa spoke through, "They're here! It's the DES! We've spotted several DES drones, and a few transport vessels enter the surrounding airspace, carrying paratroopers. Successors, ensure the fans' safety. Trainees, ambush the enemy and give them everything you got!"

"What?" Nagisa's eyes widen, "You want us to fight them by ourselves!?"

A familiar cry caught Orine's attention as she recognizes it from the little girl Yayoi. Without hesitating, Orine ran off to help. Before the other girls could call her back, Kanata and Mimori arrived and began handing out mic-sabers. The havoc around them grew worse as AKB mechs began a massive dogfight in the sky as DES transport dropped paratroopers into the stadium.

"Let's go, everyone!" Kanata ignites her mic-saber.

"Roger!"

"Mimori, Suzuko! Go and help Orine evacuate the fans! Nagisa, Chieri, Yuka, Makoto, and Sonata are with me! Draw them outside of the venue and keep them pinned there!"

"Got it!"

The brawl erupts as the six trainee square off against the DES troops. The attackers were relentless as they move to apprehend any idol they can get their hands on. Kanata and Chieri face off against a squad of troopers while Nagisa, Yuka, Makoto, and Sonata are running from another squad, trying to divert them away from the fans. After several minutes of running and maneuvering, the trainees knocked out one trooper after another with a combination of teamwork and sheer will.

After knocking out another DES soldier, Kanata fell to her knees, exhausted from fending off so many enemies. Another trooper suddenly came up behind her and was about to hit her with a baton.

"Watch out!"

Mimori flew in and slashed the trooper with her mic-saber, knocking him out.

"Mimori!"

"Shall we?"

"Alright!" Kanata grinned, focusing her gaze at an approaching DES soldier, armed with a rifle.

"Why you little-!"

 *** _Crash!_ ***

Much to the two 75th generation girls' surprise, before the soldier could fire, Daryn landed a flying kick into the soldier's head, knocking him out.

"Daryn-kun!" Mimori smiled.

"Kanata, Mimori!" Daryn nodded, "What can I do to help?"

Before an answer was given, another wave of paratroopers began to descend towards them.

"Help us clear these guys up and keep them from approaching the fans," Kanata ordered.

"Understood!"

"Do you need a weapon?"

"I got these," Daryn gestured to his feet, revealing a pair of armored jet boots.

As the troops land on the ground, Daryn grinned, "Hold my hat."

"Eh?"

Taking his cap off and handing it to Mimori, Daryn began darting towards the DES troopers.

"Hey, wait!" Kanata shouts frantically.

Daryn quickly charges the soldiers, who began to fire at him. Utilizing the enhanced speed and mobility, he fired a few photon blasts from his jet boots, confusing the soldiers before knocking them out one by one **(1*)**.

"Oi..." Kanata sweatdropped, "That reckless doofus!"

Mimori grinned, "Back then, you did that many times when you first faced the DES, didn't you, Kanata?"

"Hey, now is not the time!" The redhead blushed, "Come on. Let's go help!"

"Right!"

The two 75th generation trainees joined Daryn in the clash, fighting back to back against the onslaught. The fighting dragged on for almost an hour, and the situation began to grow increasingly dire as more DES troops arrive. Suddenly, cries echoed the entire stadium as men dressed in dark overcoats with AKB0048 symbol and the successors' names on the back arrived. Armed with missiles and plasma sabers of their own, these men charged into the stadium and began attacking the DES troops.

"Those are-" Mimori smiled.

"WOTA!" Kanata nodded in confirmation.

"The calvary is here..." Daryn grinned.

WOTA, short for Whole Over Technology Association, is an organization of die-hard AKB fans who join the fight to aid AKB0048 against the DES, especially when the situation grows dire. A well-funded group, they have the tech and resources to counter the DES raids. The fight in the stadium finally began to turn to AKB0048's favor as the DES troops began to lose ground on every turn.

Orine was also doing well on her part, coming to terms with how she felt towards what masked boy said to her and vowed to improve herself to live up his expectations, which surprised him. She then entrusted his safety to Takamina before rejoining her friends in the fight.

Finally, after one more hour of combat, the DES has had enough and withdrew their forces from the planet. A wave of relief washed over everybody as some of the trainees fell to their knees, exhausted from the battle but happy that they made it out of the struggle mostly unharmed.

* * *

 **March 4th, S.C 49**

 _ **Back on Akibastar**_ **...**

After the chaotic handshake event, the AKB successors and trainees have all made it back to Akibastar safely. Two days later, Tsubasa brought in some morning mail for the 77th generation, and Orine received another mail by the same masked boy who insulted her days before. This time, however, he gave her some criticism on what she was lacking before hinting that Orine could become the next Sashihara if she works hard enough. Hearing this, Orine was happy as was everyone else.

Nagisa could only smile that her friend has made great progress in handling the audience especially haters. While the thought of having haters like that was intimidating, Nagisa knew that she would face them just as Orine did. In a sense, she was glad that everybody took part in the handshake event as it gave them a taste of what's to come in their future as idols.

Speaking of the handshake event...

"Tsubasa-san." Nagisa called, "Is Daryn-kun alright recently?"

The manager blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well...Back at the handshake event, every one of us got to meet and shake hands with our first fans. But when I looked over at Daryn-kun's lane...there was nobody there."

Tsubasa's gaze went down towards the ground for a moment before sighing. She took out her holophone and opened up the AKB0048 website where she opened up Daryn's promotional video.

"I believe you've all recalled his promo. Well, look at the comments below."

Nagisa raised her hand and began scrolling down to see what was written in the comment section. Her eyes suddenly widen as she covered her mouth in shock. Curious, the other 77th generation trainees, including Chieri, went over to see what was written and they all felt disturbed by all the hateful comments that are on this video. There were also threatening comments that are similar to the hate mail that Orine received days ago.

"Whoa..." Makoto muttered in disbelief.

"These are...harsh..." Orine agreed, horrified.

"Is it even possible for anybody to be hated this much?" Yuka asked.

"Well," Suzuko looked up her holophone, "Many previous successors have received hate before their promotion but...no idol has ever received such negativity at this scale."

"No way..." Sonata mumbled.

Nagisa remained silent, still in disbelief that Daryn would receive this much negative feedback from the public before he even debuted. Chieri also stood there looking at the hate comments, letting out a disgusted scorn on her face.

Tsubasa then turned off her holophone, "Due to his gender, I had expected the fans of 00 to have unfavorable reactions to him...But, I didn't think the hate would be this serious."

Hearing this, the 77th generation grew concerned about Daryn as they pondered on what they can do to help him. But that matter had to be considered later as Tsubasa gathered all of the 00 trainees, including the 76th generation, in the lobby for an important meeting. Daryn also arrived on the scene, getting worried expressions from the 77th generation girls.

"Everyone is here, good." Tsubasa said, "We have recently received an invitation for some of the successors to attend a peace ceremony on Kazakhstar. The ceremony has the same intent as 00's, and we intend to accept and collaborate with them. However, we cannot have a concert that is taking place here on Akibastar at the same time, which is why we have decided to revive the Understudy System."

That word "understudy" got some of the trainees confused.

"Excuse me," Kanata called, "Understudies are members who take the place of successors who are in the line of combat duty. Am I wrong in assuming that, Tsubasa-san?"

"No, you are correct," Tsubasa glanced at her holopad, "However, in AKB's past, understudy meant something different."

"Ms. Katagiri," Daryn called, "If I'm not mistaken, understudies in the days of the original AKB48 serve as substitutes. In the occasion that a member of AKB48 is unable to participate in a performance or event, a trainee is selected to act in the role of the absent member."

"Precisely," Tsubasa nodded, "Concerts on planets with Entertainment Ban are dangerous. Because of this, only those who completed sufficient combat training can appear on stage. But with the current high demand for entertainment, we must undergo this revived Understudy System."

The trainees all blinked in surprise to this information, for a good reason. As trainees, the chance of appearing on stage is extremely rare, even more so with guerrilla concerts on Entertainment-banned planets. Since several successors will not be available here on Akibastar for the upcoming concert, this was a chance for those selected to shine.

"I will now announce the trainees who will become understudies," Tsubasa's words got everybody stiff, anxious to know who will be selected to perform onstage, "Takamina's understudy will be Kanata Shinonome. Kojiharu's understudy will be Mimori Kishida."

The two 75th generation trainees both blinked and gasped in surprise as the 77th generation trainees all cheer at their seniors' success in being selected.

"Yukirin's understudy will be Megumi Wanibuchi."

The 76th generation trainees joined in on the cheering as Megumi grinned at the prospect of performing onstage.

"Lastly, Yuko's understudy-"

Yuko's name got both Nagisa and Chieri nervous, subconsciously hoping that their names will be announced.

"-will be Chieri Sono."

Everybody gaped in surprise as the attention quickly shifted to Chieri, who was just as surprised at this, before regaining her composure. Nagisa, stunned, watched as her fellow 77th generation trainees congratulated her childhood friend for the selection. Daryn smiled but also snickered in amusement as Chieri seemed slightly flustered by the wave of praise.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Megumi cried out, "If you're going in order, the 76th generation should come first. Choosing a 77th generation trainee isn't fair to the rest of us."

The other 76th generation trainee all muttered in agreement as Tsubasa explained, "Much like succession, the duration of a trainee's enrollment isn't in consideration when selecting understudies. Unlike succession, we select understudies based not on the nature of their souls but their current abilities."

Despite this, Megumi and the 76th generation trainees still seem discontent with the concept that a 77th generation trainee is chosen to be an understudy.

"Unsatisfied with the result?" Tsubasa said, "Then practice. It's the only way to improve."

The atmosphere still seemed unnerving as the negativity left an uncomfortable feeling.

Moving onto the next topic, Tsubasa spoke, "Another thing I wish to discuss relates to you, Daryn Kingsley."

"Me?"

"Yes. As you may know, ever since your promotional video was posted, an immense wave of negative feedback was received, and some even criticize AKB0048 for even allowing you to come here to Akibastar. There have also been talks in between many fans to boycott upcoming AKB concerts and events unless you leave."

As expected, a notable frown appeared on Daryn's face as the surrounding trainees can feel an incensed aura from him.

"This cannot slide. Therefore, we have decided to take measures to further promote you as an actual idol and that you can be seen less negatively."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well," Tsubasa looked up a few things on her holopad before facing back at Daryn, "Are you ready to begin recording your debut single?"

"Yes. I have already gotten the lyrics ready as well as the instrumental music track done, so I am ready to proceed to the next step in actually recording the singing portion."

Tsubasa nodded, "Simply showing the people your song will not be enough to convince some of the AKB fans that you can be taken seriously as an idol. Therefore, it has been decided that we will also announce to the public that you will be put through a challenge."

"A challenge?"

"Yes. For the challenge, you need to sell a million copies of your debut single within one month of its release. Failure to do so will result in your immediate graduation."

Daryn blinked in shock at this, as did everyone else in the room. One million copies...in one month. That is an extreme number of sales that only AKB0048 could achieve and even then, they didn't get that high of a number during their initiation decades ago.

"Tsubasa-san!" Nagisa called out, "That isn't fair! Asking Daryn-kun to sell that many in a single month are far too much! With so many people already hating him, selling that many will be impossible."

Tsubasa nodded, "I understand your concern. Even AKB0048 did not sell that many records when they first debut years ago, but that was when the Entertainment Ban was severe on almost every colonized planet. These days, entertainment is more prominent in planets affiliated with Akibastar. So, the chances of succeeding in this challenge are still there."

"Even so, Tsubasa-san," Kanata said in concern, "that is asking a bit much."

"This is a very daunting challenge," Tsubasa explained, "The people will know that too, which is why Daryn's success at this will be enough to convince AKB fans of his capabilities."

"You say it as if you know he will succeed," Megumi scowled.

"I'm not the only one," Tsubasa smiled.

"That's right!"

A loud but familiar voice was heard as the trainees all glanced at the door and saw Yuko and Takamina standing there.

"I know for a fact that D.K can pull this off," Yuko gleamed as she walked over and placed an arm around Daryn's shoulders, "He's got that, you know? That fire in his eyes that tells you he will not give up until he gets where he needs to be. That's why I know he's got this."

"Yuko..."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Yuko," Takamina said, walking over to Daryn with a serious demeanor, "Daryn, our fans are not the only one you need to convince. You will also have to convince the other successors, including me, that you can be a true idol and will not cause unnecessary trouble for AKB0048."

Daryn narrowed his gaze, knowing that he's already causing trouble as his presence is stirring AKB fans to consider boycotting.

"You've already proven you can handle yourself in combat during the handshake event and even helped the other trainees in the fight. On that much, we are grateful. But you'll have to do more than just fight with a photon sword to stand with us on stage. Overcome this challenge, and I will fully accept you as an idol on Akibastar. I'm sure that the others will recognize that as well."

Daryn took in Takamina's words and nodded, "I appreciate that."

"Don't appreciate yet," Takamina waved it off, "You might come to resent me if you fail this challenge, considering that this was my idea."

...

A deafening silence filled the room as Daryn stared at the AKB captain. Knowing how serious she is about this, he gave a slight bow.

"I assume you accept this challenge?" Tsubasa asked.

"Aye," Daryn nodded with a determined look, "Let's do this."

Tsubasa smiled, "Your debut single will be released exactly two weeks from now, on March 18th. How well you do from there, depends on your capabilities."

A solemn expression manifested on Daryn's face as he ponders on what was laid before him. As he did, the 75th and 77th generation trainees are all worried of how he will do.

"Daryn-kun..." Nagisa mumbled.

* * *

 ** _Later_** **...**

After the meeting, everybody dispersed and went on with the day. Kanata, Mimori, Megumi, and Chieri went with the successors to receive lessons for the choreography of the songs that will be performed. The rest of the trainees are left to do whatever they saw fit. As of now, Tsubasa hopped into a car driven by Ushiyama and made their way towards 00 Tower. As she was looking through the information for the upcoming events, she also contemplated Daryn's predicament.

"Worried about the boy?" Ushiyama asked.

"Yes. Never have I ever seen someone receive this much negative feedback from the public. And it all happened so quickly...Too quickly as a matter of fact."

Ushiyama raised a brow, "You think there is more to this?"

Tsubasa nodded, "Looking at the comments from Daryn's promo, the first wave of hateful comments came in mere minutes after it was posted, which is too many too soon. The onslaught of these remarks didn't slow down by the least until the handshake event."

"Supposedly that is a good thing." Ushiyama said, "Since Daryn was seen fighting beside the girls, it's hard to validate him being an unnecessary baggage."

"Still, the waves of hate that came looked too premeditating to ignore..."

"Are you implying that...a third party is involved?" Ushiyama deduced, "The DES, perhaps?"

"That is a high possibility, which I will need to look into myself..." Tsubasa nodded, gazing out the window, "Regardless of the reason, Daryn has a large obstacle to hurdle across. Hopefully, he can succeed."

"The boy has talent and immense potential," Ushiyama remarks, "I have seen his love for entertainment during those dance lessons I gave him. Now, we shall see if he has the will to push himself through."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_** **...**

Just outside of the dormitories, the 77th generation trainees, excluding Chieri, are eating snacks together while also pondering on what to do.

"Aaaaah~..." Makoto sighed loudly, "Trainees who weren't selected as understudies have to practice on their own, huh?"

"They told us we could take a break today but...what should we do?" Suzuko said.

"It's stingy of them, isn't it?" Yuka frowned, "I mean, they could at least let us practice with them in a corner."

Earlier, they wanted to invite the 76th generation to join them on their snacks but were rudely shrugged off.

"Okay then!" Yuka stood up, "Let's enjoy our time off and go play karaoke!"

Makoto and Sonata cheered at the thought of singing karaoke as did the smiling Suzuko.

Orine looked over to Nagisa and asked, "You'll go too, won't you?"

"Umm...I don't think so," Nagisa waved her hands, "I think I'll rest in the dorms today."

With that, Nagisa got up and began heading back as her friends watch her leave. As she walked, Nagisa was lost in her thoughts. When Tsubasa announced the understudy system and that Yuko will need one, she was eager to be chosen to be in Yuko's place but lost that chance to Chieri. While as happy as she was for her friend to be selected, Nagisa couldn't help but feel somewhat left out, and it gave her the thought that her childhood friend was more skilled than her.

'I guess I'm not good enough to stand in for Yuko-san...Chieri is so lucky,' Nagisa thought solemnly.

As she reached the entrance to the dorms, she was about to open the door when it already did, revealing Daryn carrying a bag on his shoulder.

"Oh, Daryn-kun!"

"Nagisa!"

The two stood there, silently staring at each other before Daryn smiled, "Not enjoying your break?"

"Well...I don't feel like doing anything right now. Are you going somewhere?"

"Aye. I'm heading back to the recording studio. Tsubasa assembled a team to help me start producing my debut single, so I must get to work immediately."

"I see..."

...

A moment of awkward silence came as both of them didn't move or say anything for a while.

This time, however, Nagisa spoke up, "Daryn-kun. Is everything alright?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem stressed recently. And...I'm worried that you are having a hard time."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Hearing that, Nagisa scowled, "No. You don't look fine."

Daryn's expression fell as Nagisa's gaze seemed to be unraveling him as he looks away.

"Tell me what's wrong. If you're having a problem, you can tell me. Maybe, I can help."

Daryn shook his head, "I don't think you can help me with this."

"I can, at least, try." Nagisa insisted, "Please..."

Staring at her, Daryn could not bring himself to push Nagisa aside. Somehow, her unusual forceful behavior is enticing him to speak. Resilient at first, Daryn sighed and gave in as he set his bag on the nearby grass and sat down, lost in thought. Nagisa followed suit and sat next to him.

For a moment, Nagisa remained silent to let Daryn ease himself before he spoke, "You're right, Nagisa...I don't feel too well right now."

"Is it because of the haters?"

"That's only part of it..." Daryn explained, "When I first auditioned to AKB0048, I was well aware that I will likely not pass. But I had to audition because..."

Nagisa blinked as Daryn stopped himself before continuing, "When I received the ticket and message that I passed, I felt so happy. And when I met you and the others, I felt uneasy at the prospect of going to an AKB audition that is only meant for girls...But you and the others are good folks, and I'm glad that you liked my singing on the cruiser."

Nagisa smiled and blushed a bit when she heard that.

"After passing the audition and waking up on Akibastar," Daryn continued, "I could barely contain my excitement at the thought of standing on the homeworld of the greatest idols in the galaxy. I made friends with you and the 75th Generation. I really felt like I can be an idol. But..."

Nagisa watched as Daryn placed a hand on his forehead, "When my promo was uploaded, I knew the AKB fans would not like me very much...But to see and read how much they hated me...was hard."

"Daryn-kun..."

"They hate me because of my gender. But that's not even the worst of it...As any AKB fan, I admire the idols of AKB0048 from the bottom of my heart. It is a fan's greatest dream to meet and talk to the idols he or she loves. Here I am residing on their homeworld, getting to see and meet them from time to time. No other fan can have this kind of privilege. And yet..."

Nagisa gaped as she notices tears forming in Daryn's eyes, "Even the successors see me as nothing but trouble..."

Glancing at Nagisa, Daryn's tears rolled down his face as he continued, "When Takamina spoke to me earlier, I finally realized just how unwelcomed I am on this planet. Do you know how that feels like, Nagisa? The idols you admire so much seeing you as a mere pest?"

Hearing that, Nagisa felt a hint of the sadness Daryn felt. She could not imagine what she'd do if Yuko saw her as a nuisance. The idea was terrifying. Still, Nagisa felt bad that Daryn felt so despondent at how everybody looked at him. He did nothing wrong other than trying to express himself. And he is instantly despised for that.

Reflecting on it, Nagisa can understand the sense of helplessness as she felt when she was not selected as Yuko's understudy, but she knew that feeling could not compare to what Daryn is going through. As he wiped his tears away, Daryn reached for his bag. Nagisa suddenly grabbed it and placed it on her shoulder.

"Nagisa?"

"Let's go!" Nagisa smiled, "We're going to make your debut single a wonderful song! When everybody hears it, they will know who you really are. And I want to be a part of that!"

Hearing this, Daryn stood up and gazed at the pinkette in awe.

"Nagisa, I-"

"Count us in too!"

Turning towards the familiar voice, Daryn and Nagisa see Orine, Yuka, Suzuko, Makoto, and Sonata arrive.

"Girls..."

"Daryn-kun," Orine called, "You protected us on the cruiser from the DES and helped us pass the audition. We want to help you too."

"We owe it to you," Yuka added, "Since you saved Nagisa...and Chieri, we will help you make it through this challenge. Just tell us what you need, and we will aid you in any way we can."

"A debt must always be repaid," Suzuko smiled, "Besides, watching and helping a solo idol make his debut single will be very educational."

"Y-yeah...What she said., Makoto stuttered, "I don't know how I can help but...Let me!"

Sonata chuckled, "Sonata wants to help big brother D.K too~!"

Staring at the girls, Daryn blinked in awe before glancing back at Nagisa, who smiled and nodded. With a genuine smile on his face once again, Daryn bowed to the girls.

"Bless your hearts...I won't forget this."

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Stage 06 - Variety Frenzy**

Working alongside the 77th generation girls who weren't chosen as understudies, Daryn completes the recording of his debut single. Hoping to introduce him to the public and comprehend his talent on holovision, Tsubasa proposes that he and the trainees make their first appearance on AKB0048's primary variety show, _00BINGO!_ While uncertain how the introduction would go, Daryn agrees to join the trainees on appearing in the show. However, discontent amongst the AKB fans begins to reach a boiling point, and a plot unfolds before the recording could begin...

* * *

 **(1*) - His fighting style is similar to Mercury Black from RWBY.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphias here. Happy New Year! Again, I must thank everyone who is taking the time to read my AKB fanfic. I am still struggling in the songwriting area. Without a decent song, I cannot proceed. If anybody has any ideas, please let me know. Thank you!**

 **Huge thanks to VongolaCielo27 for beta-reading this fanfic. Please do check out his stories!**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in the chapter:

 **77th Generation**

Nagisa Motomiya

Chieri Sono

Orine Aida

Yuka Ichijo

Suzuko Kanzaki

Makoto Yokomizo

Sonata Shinonome

Daryn Kingsley

 **75th Generation**

Kanata Shinonome

Mimori Kishida

 **76th Generation**

Megumi Wanibuchi

Hazuki Yanagikawa

Mizuho Shirai

Rie Hasumi

Umi Dozima

Akira Shirado

Himeko Ichioka

 **AKB0048**

Yuko Oshima the 9th (Hikari Kimishima)

Minami Takahashi the 5th/Takamina (Shiori Arisawa)

 **AKB Staff**

Tsubasa Katagiri - AKB Manager

Ushiyama - Dance Choreographer


End file.
